Black Heart
by AnnKyu
Summary: Hanya Kyungsoo dan beberapa orang yang mengetahui segalanya. Hanya Kyungsoo yang tahu bagaimana untuk mengatasinya. Hanya Kyungsoo yang memiliki kekuasaan. Hanya Kyungsoo yang mampu. Kaisoo Love Story.
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Black Heart

Cast : Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin and all member

Genre : Fantasy, Drama, Romance, Brothership

Warning :

Alur cerita ini adalah milikku. Tapi para karakternya adalah milik keluarganya masing-masing dan Tuhan. Apa yang terjadi dalam cerita ini hanyalah fiktif belaka, dan karena ini masih episode pertama, mungkin masih membingungkan. Aku akan membuat cerita ini bukan seperti sebelum-sebelumnya dengan format novel. Namun kali ini aku akan membuatnya dengan format drakor, kalau sinetron aku yang bakal capek nulisnya. So Happy Reading.

**Prolog**

Dentuman musik memekakkan telinga tidak membuat orang-orang yang menari di lantai dansa merasa terganggu. Justru musik yang seperti itu semakin membuat panas lantai itu. Seseorang pemuda manis nan tampan terlihat meliukkan tubuh sesuai dengan dentuman musik dengan sebotol minuman membakar tenggorokan di tangannya.

Ia tidak peduli jika tariannya mengundang mata-mata nakal untuk memandangnya lebih jauh. Bahkan ia tidak merasa takut karena datang tanpa teman kencan sekali pun. Yang ia butuhkan hanyalah sesekali keluar dari rutinitas anak baiknya.

Pemuda dengan mata bulat besar bernama Do Kyungsoo itu bahkan sudah memprediksi bahwa ia mungkin akan melalui one stand night dan berakhir mual, pening serta rasa sakit dibagian bawah tubuhnya. Tapi ia benar-benar harus keluar dari jalurnya yang nyaman dan aman untuk beberapa waktu.

Merasa kakinya kakinya mulai lelah dengan gerakan dansa konyolnya, ia menjauhi lantai dansa dan mendekati bar, meminta minuman baru yang lebih kuat. Namun Kyungsoo hanya memainkan gelas itu dan menatap lekat-lekat cairan berwarna tidak pada umumnya sebelum sebuah tangan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Hi babe, wanna dump with me?" goda wanita asing yang kini sedang merayunya. "You look so hot down there".

Wanita dengan make up tebal tapi berparas cukup cantik itu mengerling nakal padanya. Kyungsoo membalikkan badannya dan menghirup lekuk leher sebelum melepas pelukannya dengan malas. "Unfortunetly, i'm not straight. Sorry." Ujarnya tidak tulus dan segera berlalu meninggalkan wanita yang kini mematung tidak percaya. Ia masih bisa mendengar wanita itu berteriak '_bullshit'_ dengan marah.

Merasa cukup dengan malam panasnya, ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan tempat keramat ini dan berjanji untuk mengunjunginya kapan-kapan lagi. Sayangnya, sebuah lengan kokoh menahannya sebelum mencapai pintu keluar.

Seorang pria tampan dan berotot menahannya dengan tatapan menggoda yang menurut Kyungsoo membuatnya mual dan jijik. "i'd hear you are aint straight." Kini Kyungsoo menyesali kalimat yang bahkan belum kering di mulutnya. "Wanna go with me?"

Dengan kasar Kyungsoo menghempas lengan pria itu sebelum berkata dengan angkuhnya. "Aku tidak tertarik." Ia berbalik hendak meninggalkan tempat itu secepat mungkin sebelum skenario terburuknya benar-benar terjadi.

Sayangnya, pria itu segera menarik tangan Kyungsoo kembali dan memeluknya erat. Memenjarakannya dengan kokoh tanpa ruang bergerak sedikit pun. Dengan sengaja, pria itu menghembuskan nafasnya ditelinga Kyungsoo bermaksud menggodanya.

"Sayangnya, kau tak punya pilihan." Desah merayu, Kyungsoo yang meronta segera mematung ketika tangan pria itu menyentuh daerah paling sensitifnya. "Jangan menahan suara indahmu sayang, aku akan senang jika kau melepaskannya."

Jemarinya mulai bermain diluar celana, Kyungsoo masih terus meronta diselingi dengan pekikan ketika pria itu menyeretnya ke lantai dimana kamar-kamar disewakan.

"Lepaskan aku brengsek!" desis Kyungsoo ketika ia tidak bisa berteriak ataupun mendesah karena perlakuan pria itu.

"Apa kau marah?" cemoohnya, "Kurasa malam ini akan semakin panas jika kau tetap marah, sweetie."

Kyungsoo seperti kehilangan tenaga ketika tangan pria itu menelusup ke dalam celananya dan bermain disana. Dalam keadaan itu ia hanya pasrah ketika tubuhnya di lempar ke ranjang dan pria yang bahkan ia tidak tahu namanya berada di atas dan mencumbunya ganas.

Kini tubuhnya sudah hampir polos, nafas cepat dan pendek serta air matanya sudah meluncur bebas sedari tadi. Keadaan yang menyedihkannya malah membuat pemerkosanya semakin bernafsu. Namun si pria berhenti dan berjalan menuju toilet. Ketika pintu toilet itu tertutup, Kyungsoo segera mengambil pakaiannya yang berceceran dan berlari menuju pintu.

Tapi tentunya pria itu tidak bodoh dengan membiarkan pintu tidak terkunci, merasa putus asa Kyungsoo merosot jatuh di depan pintu. Pria itu keluar dengan senyuman menghina dan mengayunkan sebuah kunci di tangannya.

"Mau kemana sayang?" tanyanya dengan nada manis nan menjijikan ditelinga Kyungsoo.

Perasaan terhina dan amarah membuat Kyungsoo memandang pria itu dengan kilatan membunuh. Ia berdiri, mengambil vas bunga yang tidak jauh darinya dan segera memecahkannya. Pecahan paling besar dan runcing mengarah ke hadapan pria yang kini memandangnya horor. "Aku tidak akan kemana, karena aku akan membunuhmu." Ujarnya dingin.

Dengan langkah mantap Kyungsoo mendekati pria yang masih termenuh di pintu kamar mandi. "Kau tahu, jika kau memberikan kunci itu padaku. Aku jamin tak akan ada tumpahan darah di kamar ini."

"Apa kau sedang mengancamku?" balas pria itu santai dan melangkah mendekati seseorang yang sebelumnya adalah mangsanya.

Kyungsoo menyeringai, "Tidak, aku tidak mengancammu. Aku sedang bernegosiasi."

"Dan kau pikir itu akan berhasil?"

"Aku akan tetap keluar dari ruangan ini bagaimana pun keputusanmu." Jawabnya tanpa ragu.

Senyuman di wajah pria itu berubah menjadi setengah mencemooh, setengah marah. Ia segera menipiskan jarak diantaranya dan Kyungsoo sebelum sesuatu memukulnya ke belakang dan melekat seperti reptil rendahan di dinding.

Pecahan vas di tangan Kyungsoo dibuang sembarangan hingga menjadi pecahan yang lebih kecil lagi. Dengan santai ia memakai pakaiannya dan menatap jijik pada pria yang kini menatap dengan pupil merah darah.

"Sebenarnya aku tak ingin melakukan ini, tapi sayangnya" Kyungsoo mendekatinya dan mengambil kunci dari tangannya. "Aku baru menyadari bahwa aku takkan bisa membunuhmu hanya dengan pecahan kaca." Tepat dengan gerakan Kyungsoo memutar kunci, suara tulang patah terdengar di ruangan itu.

_**Black Heart**_

Beberapa bulan sudah berlalu dari kejadian di dalam klub. Kini ia hanya seorang pelajar biasa yang bekerja sambilan untuk hidup. Tak ada yang akan menyangka bahwa anak baik seperti bisa pergi ke dalam klub malam dan menenggak minuman beracun dan mahal. Itu sebabnya ia hanya bisa pergi ke klub-klub seperti itu hanya sesekali. Dan takkan ada yang percaya bahwa anak manis seperti Kyungsoo pernah membunuh ataupun memiliki kemampuan aneh.

"Kau mau kemana?" serunya kaget ketika menemukan teman serumahnya tiba-tiba turun dari tangga dengan menjinjing koper besar.

"Jalan-jalan" Kyungsoo terdiam, ia tahu bahwa gadis cantik ini tidak akan pernah pergi jalan-jalan. "Oh, by the way. Aku sudah menjadi Tauriel sekarang."

"Kau ganti nama lagi?" Kyungsoo mendengus, ia sama sekali tidak terkejut dengan hal ini. Ia mendekati Tauriel dan membantunya membawa koper keluar dari rumah.

"Kau tahu film The Hobbit, bukan? Nama peri wanitanya Tauriel, dan kukira itu cocok denganku."

"Terserah kau saja," balas Kyungsoo malas.

Dengan tangan yang masih sibuk mencegat taksi, Tauriel beralih pada pada pemuda disampingnya. "Jangan cemaskan aku, aku bisa menjaga diriku."

"Aku tak mungkin mencemaskan dirimu ketika aku mengetahui kepribadianmu yang buruk itu."

Mata tajam Tauriel memandang Kyungsoo dengan sebal, ia segera membuka pintu taksi yang bahkan belum berhenti dengan benar dan membiarkan Kyungsoo serta supir taksi menaikkan kopernya.

Sebuah ketukan di kaca mobil membuat Tauriel menurunkannya dan menoleh dengan angkuh pada Kyungsoo yang menyengir seperti orang bodoh. "Hanya mengucapkan salam perpisahan" sebelum Tauriel bahkan mengembangkan senyumannya, Kyungsoo segera menyelanya. "Semoga perjalanan hidupku menyenangkan. Jalan pak."

Kyungsoo menjauhkan kepalanya dari sisi mobil yang membawa Tauriel yang masih terpaku di dalam mobil. Ia berbalik bermaksud kembali dalam rumah namun teriakan Tauriel menghentikannya.

"SEMOGA HIDUPMU HANCUR DI LOBANG YANG SAMA KEHIDUPANMU SEBELUMNYA!" teriak Tauriel murka dari taksi yang meluncur mulus.

"Huh?" Kini Kyungsoo yang terpaku.

_**Black Heart**_

Ada satu wajah yang tidak ingin ditemuinya di hidupnya ini. Sebuah wajah yang membawa banyak harapan, kesedihan, kemarahan, penyesalan dan kerinduannya. Namun sepertinya dunia sedang mengolok-ngoloknya dengan membawa wajah itu tersenyum di hadapannya tanpa tahu salahnya.

"Hai, aku Kim Jongin. Teman sebangkumu yang baru." Sapanya ceria.

Dengan wajah stoic-nya, Kyungsoo mengangkat tas serta peralatannya dan menempati bangku yang paling jauh dari milik Kim Jongin. Mengundang rasa bingung, heran dan penasaran dari semua orang. "Mulai sekarang aku duduk disini, kau bisa duduk di tempatku." Ujarnya pada Taeyong yang menyadari perubahan hati Kyungsoo dan menuruti permintaannya.

Mulai sejak itu, Kyungsoo selalu menjauhi Kim Jongin dimana pun berada. Meskipun ia harus memutari satu sekolah jika ada Kim Jongin di jalannya. Tak ada yang tahu apa penyebabnya, hanya Kyungsoo yang tahu dan beberapa orang yang tidak menyadari keberadaannya.

_**Black Heart**_

Bulan putih menemani langkah Kyungsoo kembali dari pekerjaannya. Sudah terlalu larut baginya ketika menutup toko dan kini ia berjalan di pukul 2 pagi di jalan yang sepi. Ia terbiasa untuk pulang di jam seperti ini ketika jadwalnya untuk menutup toko tapi tidak ada rasa takut yang menemaninya. Namun rasa takut itu kini menyergapnya.

Sebuah perasaan ganjil yang selalu hadir ketika ia merasakan sesuatu mengintai atau mengikutinya. Tidak jauh darinya, sebuah langkah kaki mengikutinya tanpa merasa perlu untuk menyembunyikannya. Menantangnya untuk berbalik dan menemukan pengikutnya.

Ia mencoba menekan rasa takutnya dan berbalik melihat stalkernya. Sepasang mata merah menatap balik pandangannya dengan rasa marah. Disanalah Kim Jongiin berdiri sebagai penguntitnya. Kyungsoo tidak menemukan perasaan kaget ketika melihat Jongin dengan mata merahnya karena jauh di dalam benaknya ia tahu semuanya sejak awal. Siapa Jongin? Apa Jongin? Namun ia tidak tahu apa yang diinginkan Jongin darinya.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya tanpa bisa menyembunyikan rasa takut. Namun bukan ketakukan yang mungkin diharapkan oleh Jongin. "Kenapa kau mengikutiku?"

Dengan langkah mantap, Jongin menghapus jarak diantara mereka. Senyuman sinis terpatri di wajahnya ketika mencium aroma ketakutan dari Kyungsoo. Ia membelai wajah Kyungsoo dengan lembut, tapi ia terpaku ketika bulir air mata mengalir dari kedua bola mata indah.

"Kenapa kau mengikuti?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi, sembari berusaha menahan isak tangis.

"Kenapa kau menangis? Apa kau takut?" Jongin balik bertanya ketika berhasil mengendalikan kekagetannya akan air mata Kyungsoo. "Kenapa kau takut?"

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab.

"Jadi," dalam kedipan mata Jongin mencengkram leher Kyungsoo dan mendorongnya ke dinding hingga Kyungsoo mengeluarkan desisan kesakitan. "Apa kau tahu pria yang kau bunuh di klub itu adalah pelayan setiaku?"

Dalam usaha Kyungsoo menghirup oksigen, ia tidak menyangka dari sekian orang yang dibunuhnya mengapa harus pelayan kesayangan Jongin. Rasa perih dan bau anyir yang berasal dari belakang kepalanya memberitahunya bahwa ia terluka namun perasaan berkecamuk di hati dan pikirannya menjadi fokus utamanya.

"Kau tahu, aku mengikuti aromamu dan tidak pernah berpikir bagaimana manusia lemah sepertimu bisa membunuh pelayanku? Katakan padaku siapa yang membantumu?" ujar Jongin dalam nada rendah yang mengancam.

Kyungsoo menggeleng, yang diartikan lain oleh Jongin.

"Baiklah, kita lihat apakah penolongmu akan menemuiku setelah kau mati." Ucap Jongin yang mengecangkan cengkramannya. Ia menyeringai lebar melihat Kyungsoo meronta mencari oksigen. Namun Kyungsoo berhenti meronta dan menatap mata Jongin dengan sendu. Ntah apa yang menyerang Jongin, ia melepaskan Kyungsoo dan melangkah mundur menjauhi pemuda yang menghirup oksigen dengan bebas.

"Kalau kau masih ingin hidup, katakan pada penolongmu itu untuk menemuiku." Ujarnya dingin dan hilang dalam kedipan mata.

Pertahanan Kyungsoo runtuh, tangisannya meledak. Ia tidak pernah menyangka akan mendapatkan perlakuan seperti ini. Tidak pernah terlintas di benaknya bahwa ia akan mengalami peristiwa menguras fisik dan batinnya. Ia ingin menjauhi dunia milik Jongin dan tidak pernah ingin menginjakkan kaki di tempat gelap itu.

**Black Heart**

Tak ada penolong yang mencoba menemui Jongin setelah insiden Kyungsoo karena memang pemuda mungil itu tak memiliki penolong. Disinilah Jongin duduk dalam kursi berukir rumit yang menghadap keluar.

"Apa kau masih marah setelah Joong Ki mati terbunuh?" ejek pria lain didalam ruangan yang sama dengan.

"Diam, Sehun." Hardik Jongin, sebal.

"Kau tahu, Joong Ki tidak akan mati kalau dia tidak melanggar protokol 'kan?" kini Sehun mendapatkan perhatian Jongin. "Kau tahu protokol kita melarang menyerang satu sama lain jika salah satu dari kita tidak lebih dulu menyerang apa yang kita sebut properti."

"Jadi, maksudmu?"

"Mungkin saja, Joong Ki kesayanganmu itu menyerang manusia bernama Kyungsoo itu, yang merupakan properti milik orang lain."

Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela dan termenung. "Ada sesuatu yang menggangguku tentang Kyungsoo itu?"

Sehun kini memerhatikan Jongin dengan ketertarikan penuh selagi menggoyang gelas berwarna merah pekat. "Kau menyukainya." Ia menyimpulkan dengan tenang.

"Kau gila!" raung Jongin marah. "Mana mungkin aku menyukai manusia itu."

"Aku harap kau benar-benar tidak menyukainya," sahut Sehun memanyunkan bibirnya. "Jika iya, kau akan dalam masalah besar menyukai manusia ketika posisimu adalah putra mahkota."

"Tidak, aku tidak menyukainya." Seru Jongin mantap. Namun jauh di dalam pikirannya ia tahu ia telah berbohong, karena pemuda Kyungsoo itu berhasil menarik perhatiannya.

"Aku berharap, jika kau menyukainya setidaknya dia bukan takdirmu." Tambah Sehun lagi.

"YAK!"

"Setidaknya saat dia Mati, kau tidak akan sekarat."

"Aku bilang, aku tidak menyukainya." Desis Jongin sebal.

"Siapa tidak menyukai siapa?"

**To Be Continued**

**Review Please, i'm welcoming every comment of yours  
(Grammar Konslet)**


	2. Chapter 2 : Kidnapping The Heart

Title : Black Heart

Cast : Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, and all member of EXO

Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Drama, Brothership

Warning :

Cerita ini milik saya, tetapi seluruh pemain adalah milik bersama, Tuhan dan keluarganya. Apa yang terjadi dalam cerita ini adalah fiktif belaka. Karena ini masih chapter awal, mungkin masih akan membingungan. So, keep reading and enjoy the story.

**Previosly on Black Heart :**

"Aku harap kau benar-benar tidak menyukainya," sahut Sehun memanyunkan bibirnya. "Jika iya, kau akan dalam masalah besar menyukai manusia ketika posisimu adalah putra mahkota."

"Tidak, aku tidak menyukainya." Seru Jongin mantap. Namun jauh di dalam pikirannya ia tahu ia telah berbohong, karena pemuda Kyungsoo itu berhasil menarik perhatiannya.

"Aku berharap, jika kau menyukainya setidaknya dia bukan takdirmu." Tambah Sehun lagi.

"YAK!"

"Setidaknya saat dia Mati, kau tidak akan sekarat."

"Aku bilang, aku tidak menyukainya." Desis Jongin sebal.

"Siapa tidak menyukai siapa?"

_**Chapter Two :  
Kidnapping The Heart**_

Jongin dan Sehun segera berdiri ketika mengenali pemilik suara tersebut dan memberi hormat dalam kepadanya. "My Lord." Seru mereka berdua.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kalian bersikap seperti aku akan menghukum mati kalian."

"Bukan apa-apa, Lord Yi Fan." Seru Jongin terlalu cepat sehingga menimbulkan keanehan yang langsung disesalinya.

"Sehun," panggil Yifan meminta penjelasan.

Sehun yang merasa namanya dipanggil hanya melirik Jongin berduka cita karena tidak bisa menolak pria dihadapannya yang jelas-jelas memiliki kekuasaan tertinggi. "Jongin sepertinya menyukai seorang manusia bernama Kyungsoo."

"Kyungsoo?" ulang Yifan penasaran.

"Aku tidak menyukainya, Lord Yifan." Jongin mencoba menjelaskan secara benar. "Hanya Sehun yang berfikir seperti itu."

"Aku berpikir seperti itu karena Jongin mengeluarkan aura yang menganggap bahwa manusia itu adalah takdirnya." Timpal Sehun menjelaskan apa yang dirasakannya terhadap Jongin.

"Aku tidak menganggapnya takdirku, kau yang membuatnya sendiri."

"Aku tidak akan menyimpulkannya jika saja kau tidak menguarkan aura aneh itu dari tadi." Sangkal Sehun tidak terima dirinya seakan dipojokkan.

"Bisakah kalian tidak bertengkar dihadapanku?" pinta Yifan malas, "Bersiap-siaplah, kita punya urusan dengan teritori lain."

"Baik, My Lord" sahut mereka bersama.

"Dan Sehun," Yifan berbalik di ambang pintu. "Sebaiknya kau tidak membawa masalah takdir manusia Jongin terlalu jauh. Bagaimana pun Jongin takkan menemukan takdirnya."

"Baiklah aku tidak akan membicarakannya lagi." Jawab Sehun ketika Yifan sudah menghilang dari ruangannya yang mereka tempati.

"Kau tahu, aku merasa tersinggung ketika Lord Yifan mengatakan aku takkan menemukan takdirku."

Sehun mendesah kesal, "Bisakah kau menginterpretasikan sebuah kalimat dengan benar? Kau putra mahkota tapi kau sangat bodoh." Gigi Jongin bergeletuk menahan amarah untuk menunggu interpretasi yang benar dari partner in crime-nya. "Itu berarti Lord Yifan tidak ingin mendengar apapun yang berhubungan dengan takdirmu yang sebagai manusia."

"Apa bedanya?"

"AISH!"

_**Black Heart**_

Memikirkan kejadian yang menimpa dirinya, Kyungsoo hanya bisa termenung di sudut kamarnya. Air matanya tak berhenti menangis memikirkan kejadian yang menimpanya. Ia tak pernah berpikir bahwa tindakan membela dirinya akan menjadi serumit ini.

Kim Jongin mengancam membunuhnya. Sementara dirinya...

Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di kedua lututnya dan memeluk dirinya sendiri, erat. Sudah beberapa hari ia meninggalkan sekolah dan pekerjaannya. Kejadian itu membuatnya takut untuk melangkah keluar rumahnya yang aman dan nyaman. Juga Kim Jongin pasti masih menunggunya.

Dengan berat hati ia beranjak, bersiap menyosong pagi yang sebentar lagi hadir di kehidupan dan menata hidupnya yang berantakan beberapa hari yang lalu.

Menjadi murid baik yang disukai guru membantunya untuk mendapatkan keringanan untuk mengejar semua pelajaran yang tertinggal. Menjadi murid pintar tidak membuatnya bersusah payah mengejar ketertinggalannya. Menjadi murid yang dikenal semua orang membantunya mendapatkan catatan. Namun menjadi mangsa yang ditinggal predator untuk menyampaikan pesan membuatnya mematung.

Wajah tampan nan angkuh itu berdiri tak jauh darinya. Menatapnya tajam tanpa tahu arti yang dipendamnya. Ia tak sendiri, seorang pria lain berdiri tepat disamping Jongin dengan pandangan tertarik. Wajahnya yang tak kalah tampan namun lebih angkuh membuat Kyungsoo tanpa sadar melangkah mundur dan segera pergi sebelum kedua tatapan itu memakannya hidup-hidup.

Kyungsoo mengetahui bahwa dua pasang mata tak pernah lepas dari sosoknya. Ia benar-benar merasa seperti seekor anak burung hantu yang tersesat dan tidak bisa terbang, dengan bodohnya merangkak keluar dari sarangnya demi mencari sang induk. Akan tetapi, seekor rubah serta serigala menatap lapar ke arahnya.

Perasaan kalutnya menggiring kaki pendeknya ke tempat sepi yang mungkin dimaksudkan untuk menenangkan hati. Tapi pikiran rasionalnya menjeritkan kutukan dan makian karena memilih tempat bodoh ini sebagai tempat berlindung ketika tak ada satu pun pelindung di atap sekolah.

"Apa kau sengaja menggiring kami kesini?" suara Jongin mencemooh ketika telinganya menangkap kesusahan Kyungsoo hanya untuk menelan ludahnya. Kyungsoo berbalik perlahan dan menatap kedua pria tampan ini ketakutan.

"Hai, aku Sehun." Sapa anak itu ceria dan mendapatkan lirikan mematikan dari Jongin. "Percayalah padaku kau takkan mampu melakukannya." Sahutnya mengerti arti lirikan tersebut. "Baiklah. Aku pergi dulu, Kyungsoo-ah. Selamat bersenang-senang, Jongin."

Mata Kyungsoo hanya terpaku pada Jongin tanpa menghiraukan Sehun yang menghentakkan kakinya kesal, membuat drama kecil dengan membanting pintu atap. Ia kembali mematung ketika Jongin sudah berada didepannya hanya dalam kedipan mata. Hanya memberi jarak beberapa milimeter dari wajahnya.

"Aku menunggu seperti orang bodoh, Kyungsoo-ssi. Apa kau tidak memberi tahu penolongmu itu, hmm?" Kyungsoo tak menjawabnya, hanya menatap lurus mata Jongin dengan tatapan tak bisa diartikan.

Tangan Jongin bermain diwajah Kyungsoo dengan lembut, membelai dan mengusap penuh sayang. "Kau tahu, aku punya permainan menarik untukmu." Ujarnya jenaka, sebulir air mata Kyungsoo menetes sebelum kesadarannya menghilang.

_**Black Heart**_

Kasur empuk membuat Kyungsoo enggan bangun dari tidurnya. Namun ketika ingatan terakhir kalinya kembali, sontak ia terduduk dan mengenali ruangan ini bukanlah kamarnya. Sebuah kamar dengan ornamen putih dan merah menghiasi ruangan ini. Double door berwarna coklat menarik perhatiannya.

Ia tahu bahwa Jongin lah yang telah membawa kesini. Perlahan namun pasti, Kyungsoo turun dari ranjang yang ditempatinya dan meraih knop pintu. Pintu itu tak terkunci, tetapi hal itu membuatnya was-was. Ia dibawa dengan paksa di tempat ini tanpa dikurung adalah hal yang perlu di waspadai.

Dengan perasaan bercampur aduk, Kyungsoo membiarkan pintu itu berayun terbuka. Menampilkan sebuah ruang keluarga besar yang sepi dan dingin, tanpa ada tanda-tanda kehadiran Jongin. Ia melangkah ragu menjejakkan kaki di ruangan yang lain dan melihat sekitar. Setelah yakin Jongin tak berada disini, secepat mungkin ia berlari menuju pintu keluar dan mendapatinya telah dikunci.

Kini Kyungsoo tahu bahwa rumah ini adalah penjaranya mulai saat ini. Dengan kesal ia menuju balkon dan menyadari bahwa dirinya berada di apartemen yang paling tinggi diantara gedung-gedung diantaranya dan merasakan sesuatu yang ganjil mengitari lantai yang ditinggalinya.

Jongin tidak hanya menguncinya secara fisik di apartemen ini. Tapi pria itu masih percaya bahwa seseorang yang telah membunuh pelayan setia akan datang dan menyelamatkan Kyungsoo sehingga ia memasang perisai tak kasat mata.

Kyungsoo mendesah kesal dan menghela napas panjang. Ia menyeret tubuhnya untuk menempati satu sofa panjang yang cukup nyaman untuk bergelung bagai sebuah janin dalam rahim. Sebuah posisi yang menurutnya memberikan keamanan tersendiri baginya.

Mungkin tempat ini adalah penjara yang mewah, nyaman dengan berbagai makanan yang telah disiapkan. Tapi bagaimana pun juga penjara tetaplah penjara.

"Berharap penolongmu menyadari ia telah kehilanganmu?"

Suara Jongin membuat Kyungsoo bangun dari posisinya dan menjauhkan dirinya sejauh mungkin dari Jongin. "Ya kau mungkin takut padaku?" kini Jongin menyeringai senang. "Karena kau memang harus takut padaku."

Kaki Jongin membawa pemiliknya mendekati sang mangsa dan memenjarakan dalam kedua lengannya. "Apa kau tidak penasaran siapa aku ini?" Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya, tanpa bertanya ia telah tahu siapa atau lebih tepatnya apa pria yang berada tepat dihadapannya.

Jongin mengangkat dagu Kyungsoo menggunakan jemarinya dengan lembut, membuat Kyungsoo secara langsung dan lurus menatap mata merahnya. "Kenapa kau tidak berbicara? Apa karena rasa takut menghilangkan suaramu?"

Tanpa sadar Kyungsoo meremas ujung seragam sekolahnya, namun Jongin menyadari dan tersenyum meremehkan. "Aku yakin pasti kau tahu. Tapi kalau kau tidak tahu, cepat atau lambat kau akan menyadarinya." Ujarnya jenaka, ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke lekuk leher Kyungsoo dan menghirupnya dalam. "Aromamu sangat menggoda, kuyakin kau pasti sangat lezat."

Daging kenyal tak bertulang milik Jongin menari dikulit putih leher Kyungsoo serta menggitinya kecil tanpa berniat untuk menyakiti pemuda bermata bulat di pelukannya. Ia terus melakukan hal itu hingga Kyungsoo terus menahan suara yang mungkin keluar dan meremas pakain Jongin, mencoba menjauhkannya.

Jongin menjauhkan wajahnya dan melihat hasil dari pekerjaannya, sebuah tanda merah terlihat jelas di leher Kyungsoo. Jemarinya mengusap tanda itu dengan penuh kasih sayang dan mengikuti sebuah garis kontur yang membuat bulu roma Kyungsoo meremang.

"Kau tahu nadi mu sangat menggoda" ucap Jongin menggoda ketika menatap wajah Kyungsoo yang kini memerah. Ia mengecup kembali tanda tersebut, "Selamat menikmati apartemen barumu, Kyungsoo-ssi" dan menghilang.

Dengan lemas, Kyungsoo merosot jatuh dan bersandar pada dinding. Ia menarik lututnya dan memeluknya, sebelah tangannya menyentuh tanda yang dibuat oleh Jongin dengan perasaan kalut. "Bisakah aku bertahan?" gumamnya.

_**Black Heart**_

Mansion megah yang dingin itu kembali menyambut kedatangan Jongin. Para pelayan segera menunduk memberi hormat ketika Jongin lewat dan membukakan pintu dimana Sehun duduk sendirian dengan buku tebal ditangannya.

"Aromamu benar-benar menyengat, Jongin-ah. Setidaknya kau harus menghilang aroma manusiamu itu setelah bermain, baru kembali kesini." Nasihat Sehun tanpa menoleh ke arah lawan bicaranya.

"Hmm,"

"Sebaiknya kau lakukan sekarang sebelum Lord Yifan atau Tao datang karena aroma mainan barumu itu." Lanjutnya masih tanpa menoleh.

"Hmm,"

Mungkin, Sehun berpikir bahwa Jongin akan segera menurutinya namun sampai 10 menit berlalu pria itu belum melakukan apa yang dianjurkan olehnya. Ia akan memaki Jongin karena aroma itu membuatnya kembali lapar tetapi ketika melihat ekspresi Jongin, semua kalimat kotor itu menghilang.

"Kau kenapa?" tanyanya prihatin.

"Tidak apa-apa," balas Jongin datar, sedatar ekspresinya yang kosong.

"Sesuatu terjadi?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa"

"Aish, apa yang terjadi? Kim Jongin? Kkamjjong? Putra Mahkota? Kai?!"

Jongin segera melirik Sehun dengan tatapan kematian. "Sudah pernah kukatakan, jangan pernah memanggilku dengan Kai!" serunya bengis.

Bukan Sehun namanya kalau langsung segera menurut. "Kai, kau marah tanpa alasan pada namamu itu untuk 500 tahun."

Jongin segera bangkit namun sebuah suara segera menghentikannya. "Jangan lakukan hal bodoh, putra mahkota." Sela Yifan tanpa pemberitahuan kehadiran. "Dan pangeran Sehun, berhentilah memanggilnya dengan nama itu. Kau harus mulai belajar menuruti sebuah perintah."

"Saya mengerti, My Lord." Balas Sehun tunduk.

Yifan berjalan dengan karisma yang membuat setiap pengikutnya tunduk dan memberi jalan padanya. "Bersihkan aroma manusia dari tubuhmu itu, putra mahkota. Aku mengerti dan mengizinkanmu untuk memiliki mainan baru setelah Joong Ki mati. Tapi aku berharap kau mempunyai batasan untuk mainan manusia-mu itu, karena bagaimana pun manusia adalah makanan kita."

Yifan pergi dari ruangan itu, meninggalkan Sehun dan Jongin. "Artinya, kau tak boleh jatuh terlalu dalam pada afeksimu untuk manusia itu, Jongin-ah." Sehun mencoba menjelaskan kalimat Yifan lebih lanjut. "Seperti yang kau lakukan pada Joong Ki."

Namun ekspresi dan aura Jongin membuat Sehun khawatir. "Jangan katakan padaku kalau..."

"Aku tidak tahu." Ujar Jongin frustasi, ia bersimpuh dan mengusap wajahnya gusar. "Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Katakan padaku kalau kau bercanda!" Pekik Sehun yang segera menutup pintu berharap percakapan ini takkan pernah terdengar oleh Yifan di atas sana. "Apa kau bodoh? Gila? Apa otakmu rusak?" makinya sama-sama stress. "Kau tahu mengapa Lord Yifan masih mengizinkanmu bermain dengan Joong Ki, itu karena Joong Ki adalah vampire. Satu jenis dengan kita."

"Apa yang terjadi pada Kyungsoo kalau Yifan mengetahuinya?" tanya Jongin yang kini kalut.

Sehun hanya membuat gesture memotong lehernya dengan tatapan sedih ke arah Jongin. "Dead." Singkatnya, ia kembali menghampiri Jongin dan memegang bahu itu erat. "Kau hanya menyukainya sebatas mainan 'kan? Kau tidak menyukainya lebih dari itu 'kan?"

Lelah, Jongin melepaskan tangan Sehun dan berjalan menuju dinding lalu mulai mengatukkan dahinya. "Aku tidak tahu, Sehun-ah. Aku tidak tahu." Erangnya frustasi. "Aku tidak yakin menganggap Kyungsoo seperti menganggap Joong Ki yang mainanku sebelumnya."

"Sudah kuduga akan berakhir seperti itu." Bisik Sehun lemas, kalimat itu berhasil mendapatkan perhatian Jongin. "Sebelumnya aku pernah bilang bahwa kau menganggapnya takdirmu, bukan? Dan kau mengelaknya 'kan? Tapi aku tahu kalau aura-mu tak pernah berbohong, kau melihatnya lebih dari sekedar makanan. Lebih dari mainan barumu bahkan kematian Joong Ki hanya alasanmu untuknya."

"Hentikan, Sehun" pinta Jongin pelan, ia meraup wajahnya dan duduk di kusen jendela.

"Kau bahkan tak yakin bahwa Kyungsoo yang membunuh Joong Ki. Kau tahu itu pemikiran absurd bagi seorang manusia membunuh vampire. Tak mung–"

"Hentikan Sehun!" Raung Jongin marah.

"Lepaskan dia, Jongin-ah. Tinggalkan dia sejauh mungkin."

Jongin mengangkat wajahnya yang terlihat sendu dan menatap Sehun. "Aku...aku tak yakin bisa melakukannya."

"Kau bodoh, Jongin." Maki Sehun sedih, ia kembali ke tempat duduk semulanya dan kembali membaca bukunya. "Kau tak mungkin menjadikan Kyungsoo pendampingmu, meskipun kau mengubahnya menjadi sama seperti kita. Kau putra mahkota yang seharusnya memiliki takdir murni."

_**Black Heart**_

Kembali ke penjara mewah Kyungsoo, pria itu hanya termenung di balik selimut merah yang hangat. Menggelung dirinya dalam pikiran yang terlalu berat untuknya. Tak satu pun makanan ataupun setetes air yang diminumnya. Ia hanya ingin bebas namun dalam lubuk hatinya paling dalam ia enggan untuk pergi.

Terlalu lelah untuk terus berpikir, mata bulat itu akhirnya memejamkan matanya. Mencoba untuk tertidur dan mengistirahatkan pikiran dan hatinya. Namun usaha itu harus tertunda ketika sebuah desiran angin muncul dari balik punggungnya.

Masih dengan mata terpejam, ia bisa merasakan sosok itu merangkak dan berbaring di dihadapannya. Memeluknya erat dari luar selimutnya yang hangat dan membelai wajah dan rambutnyanya. Tanpa suara Jongin terus melakukannya dan sesekali mengecup wajah Kyungsoo hingga pemuda mungil itu benar-benar terlelap.

Ketika Kyungsoo kembali bangun keesokan harinya, Jongin tak ada disana. Hal itu berlanjut selama seminggu, Jongin hanya datang ketika Kyungsoo tertidur dan tak pernah ada saat ia sadar. Kini ia benar-benar bosan, tak ada yang bisa dikerjakan, tak bisa keluar, ia benar-benar merasa seperti burung disangkar emas.

Hingga malam kembali datang, Jongin datang untuk kembali melihat Kyungsoo yang tertidur. Pria itu hanya menatapnya dan memeluknya erat namun ia tidak tahu bahwa Kyungsoo tidaklah tertidur.

Mata bulat besar itu terbuka dan dengan cepat menahan tubuh Jongin yang akan segera menghilang. "Aku tidak membunuh pelayanmu. Bebaskan aku."

**To Be Continued**

**Review Please, katakan padaku apa yang kurang dan apa yang harus lebih di expose dalam bagian selanjutnya.**

**Dan mungkin untuk pertanyaan yang muncul dalam review atau pm sebagian besar belum terjawab. Tapi kalau dijawab sekarang rasanya tidak akan mengejutkan.**


	3. Chapter 3 : Partner

**Tittle : Black Heart**

**Cast : Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin and all member**

**Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Drama, Brothership**

**Warning :**

**Cerita ini milik saya, tetapi seluruh pemain adalah milik bersama, Tuhan dan keluarganya. Apa yang terjadi dalam cerita ini adalah fiktif belaka. Cerita ini menaiki level selanjutnya, mungkin masih agak membingungkan karena puzzle-puzzlenya belum lengka. So keep reading and enjoy the story. Don't Forget Review, dear Reader.**

**Previosly on Black Heart :**

Hingga malam kembali datang, Jongin datang untuk kembali melihat Kyungsoo yang tertidur. Pria itu hanya menatapnya dan memeluknya erat namun ia tidak tahu bahwa Kyungsoo tidaklah tertidur.

Mata bulat besar itu terbuka dan dengan cepat menahan tubuh Jongin yang akan segera menghilang. "Aku tidak membunuh pelayanmu. Bebaskan aku." Dustanya.

**Chapter Three :**

**Partner**

Seringai tipis namun meremehkan hadir di wajah tampan Jongin. Ia kembali berbaring disamping Kyungsoo, kembali ke posisi yang sama selama beberapa malam belakangan. Tangannya tidak berhenti membelai wajah itu dengan sayang. "Kau tahu, itulah yang dikatakan oleh pembunuh."

Kalimat itu sukses membungkam Kyungsoo, darahnya berdesir dan mata itu tak bisa teralihkan. Senyuman yang lebih mirip menjadi seringaian tampan itu memakunya juga ketika jemari lincah Jongin bermain di punggungnya. Mengirimkan sengatan magic di kulitnya.

"Aku ingin melihat seberapa lama kau bertahan, Kyungsoo-ssi." Bisik Jongin mesra sebelum akhirnya menghilang.

Kyungsoo kembali menggelung tubuhnya, sebulir air kembali meluncur dari sudut matanya, perlahan isakkannya mulai terdengar. Perasaan yang sulit dilukiskan menusuk jantungnya, merobek hatinya, mematikan otaknya. Sebuah alasan yang takkan pernah diketahui Jongin membuatnya semakin tertekan.

Perlahan ia turun dari ranjangnya, keadaan ruangan yang gelap gulita tidak menghentikannya. Dengan langkah mantap ia membawa kakinya ke dapur dan menatap sebuah benda yang mengkilat di terpa sinar dari luar.

Tangannya bergetar hebat ketika mengeluarkan benda itu dari pelindungnya. Matanya menatap takut, marah, sedih, kesal dan menyesal pada sebilah pisau di tangannya. "Kau tahu Jongin-ah, aku membenci drama. Tapi aku membutuhkan drama saat ini." Ujarnya pelan, dengan gerakan cepat. Kyungsoo membawa bilah tajam itu menusuk perut.

Tak ada pekikan kesakitan, hanya ada isakkan tangis dan muntahan darah yang keluar dari mulutnya. Ia menarik pisau itu dengan kesusahan sebelum jatuh merosot dan tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai. _Aku hidup di dunia ini bukan untuk di kurung dalam apartemen mewah._

_**Black Heart**_

Dua pasang mata menatap sedih sosok yang berbaring dalam ranjang merah tak jauh dari mereka. Dengan perban yang membalut perutnya, membuatnya terlihat menyedihkan terlebih lagi kulit pucatnya.

"Kau baru saja menyelamatkan sebuah makanan, Jongin-ah." Bahas Sehun lemas.

"Kau tahu kenapa?" balas Jongin tak kalah tak bersemangat.

"Jika Lord Yifan tahu, kekasih hatimu itu tak mungkin bertahan meskipun hanya semenit." Keheningan melanda ruangan itu, hanya ada deru nafas teratur dari Kyungsoo. "Aku akan membersihkan noda darah di dapur. Aromanya membuatku lapar."

"Sejak pertama bertemu, aku tak pernah mendengar suaranya berbicara langsung padaku." Sehun menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menunggu Jongin yang sepertinya membutuhkan tempat untuk berbicara. "Tapi sebelum aku meninggalkannya untuk bunuh diri, untuk pertama kalinya ia berbicara padaku."

"Apa?"

"'Aku tidak membunuhnya'" sela Jongin sedih. "dan 'Bebaskan aku'"

Sehun menghela napas panjang, ia meraup wajahnya kesal. "Kau pernah mendengar sebuah ungkapan ironi romantis manusia?" Jongin tak menjawabnya. "Cinta tak perlu memiliki."

Sebuah dengusan kaget terdengar dari Jongin, tak lama sebuah tawa penderitaan keluar dari pita suaranya. Dengan lunglai, pria itu mendekati ranjang Kyungsoo. Bersimpuh di sampingnya dan meraih tangan pemuda mungil itu lalu memberikan kecupan-kecupan kecil disana.

Pemuda yang lebih muda dari Jongin itu menatap punggung sahabat, saudara serta petingginya itu dengan muram. "Itu ungkapan yang munafik tapi kau memerlukannya, Jongin-ah" ucap Sehun sembari keluar dari ruangan.

Apa yang tidak diketahui oleh Sehun adalah, mata merah menyalang itu meneteskan air mata.

_**Black Heart**_

Sebuah aroma familier menerpa penciuman milik Kyungsoo. Mata bulat dan bersih itu perlahan membuka kelopaknya dan menatap langit-langit yang sudah lama tak pernah ia jumpai. Kehangatan serta tingkat kenyaman ranjang yang ia rindukan membuatnya sadar bahwa ia telah kembali ke flat kecilnya. Tak ada ranjang merah maroon ataupun double door coklat yang membuatnya muram. Hanya ada ranjang putih yang kecil dan pintu biru yang menyenangkan.

Menahan rasa sakit yang mendera daerah sekitar perutnya, Kyungsoo mencoba duduk dan bersandar di kepala kasur. Kembali ke flat-nya tidak memberikan perasaan bahagia yang diharapkannya. Ia menatap kamarnya dengan rasa sesak yang menyakitkan di dada. Drama yang dilakukannya berhasil tapi di dalam hatinya ia tahu apa yang telah ditinggalkannya pada pemuda vampire itu.

"Kau tidak bahagia kembali kesini?" Suara Sehun mengagetkan Kyungsoo, Ia berdiri dengan pandangan rendah menghadap pemuda mungil itu. Kyungsoo terlonjak dan mengakibatkan rasa nyeri di perutnya. "Aku yang membawamu kesini. Dengan segala perjuangan untuk merebutmu dari Jongin."

"Apa aku terlalu mengejutkanmu sampai kau tidak berbicara?" tanyanya linglung ketika Kyungsoo tak kunjung menanggapi kalimatnya. "Aku hanya ingin memperingatimu. Pertama, aku akan benar-benar membunuhmu jika ada satu berita pun di surat kabar tentang vampire. Kedua, kau tak perlu khawatir dengan Jongin karena aku akan menjauhkannya darimu. Ketiga, kalau kau bertanya kenapa kau kubiarkan hidup? Jawabannya karena ketika kau hidup, Jongin juga akan hidup"

Kyungsoo tak membalas, Sehun tidak lagi berbicara. Mereka hanya saling memandang hingga Sehun memutuskan untuk pergi. "Jalani kehidupanmu seperti biasa, seperti kau sebelum bertemu kami dan aku harap kau tak kembali melintasi teritori Jongin."

Setelah Sehun menghilang, Kyungsoo tak bisa menahan ledakkan kesakitan yang membuncah di dadanya. Tanpa peduli luka di perut kembali berdarah, isakkan tangis, jeritan kepedihan terdengar memilukan. Apa yang dikorbankannya haruslah setimpal dengan hasil akhir yang diharapkannya?

Masih dengan isakan yang sudah agak mereda, Kyungsoo meraih telpon dan menghubungi sebuah nomornya yang sudah sangat dihapalnya. "Kau dimana?"

"Hungaria, ada apa dengan suaramu? Kau menangis?" balas sebuah suara diseberang sana.

"Jangan pedulikan aku, kau sudah berhasil melacaknya." Ujar Kyungsoo yang merubah nadanya menjadi dingin.

"Aku berhasil melacaknya di Rusia kemarin, tapi sayangnya ia langsung menghilang begitu menyadari keberadaanku."

"Mulai sekarang beritahu secara berkala padaku,"

"Kyungie-ya, aku rasa kita tidak bisa bekerja terlalu independen seperti ini untuk waktu yang lama. Aku harap kau memikirkan seperti sebuah sekutu disana?"

Tangisan Kyungsoo segera meledak lagi. "Aku tidak yakin bisa melakukannya. Kita tak bisa kembali kesana, kita hanya sebuah kenangan."

"Baiklah" balasnya setengah hati menerima pernyataan itu. "Kita memang hanya sebuah kenangan. Meskipun begitu, aku berharap bisa kembali."

Di ujung sana Kyungsoo tertawa miris. "Bisakah kita bertukar tempat? Aku tidak yakin kau akan mengatakan hal yang sama sembari mempertahankan eksistensimu."

_**Black Heart**_

Pandangan ketakutan itu hanya menatap ubin kecoklatan yang nampak kotor di bawah sepatunya. Kepalanya terus menunduk sementara pria dihadapannya menatap nyalang ke arahnya. Mata merah miliknya terlihat redup karena kekhawatiran dan rasa takut bercampur menjadi satu.

"Kau tahu kemampuanku melacak 'kan, Sehunnie?" suara lembut itu terdengar menusuk di telinga Sehun. "Kau mau mengatakannya dengan baik padaku atau aku akan melacak Jongin sendiri."

Pemuda tampan yang kini menciut dihadapan sang raja tak bergeming. Ia tak ingin sahabatnya harus menghadap raja dengan keadaan buruk.

"Apa ini karena manusia mainan Jongin?" tanyanya lagi seperti bisa membaca pikiran Sehun.

Helaan napas panjang terdengar menyesal, perlahan Sehun mengangkat wajahnya merasa percuma untuk menutupi hal yang dapat dengan mudah ditemukan oleh Yifan. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan Putra Mahkota, My Lord. Aku sudah mencoba menjelaskannya dan menahannya tapi ia tidak mendengarkanku."

"Jangan berputar-putar, Sehunnie. Katakan dengan jelas." Desak Yifan merasa kesal.

"Putra Mahkota menganggap manusia itu lebih dari sekedar mainan." Sebelah alis Yifan yang terangkat mengkonfirmasi ketidakmengertiannya. Helaan napas kembali terdengar dan dengan berat hati ia harus mengatakannya. "Putra Mahkota menyukai manusia itu, My Lord."

Tawa Yifan pecah, ia tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa dengan pernyataan Sehun yang terdengar lucu baginya. Ia mengibaskan tanganya, mencoba mendinginkan wajahnya. "Ya sudah biarkan saja, ia baru saja mendapatkan seekor anak anjing."

"Sayangnya, saya yakin Jongin sedang tidak dalam euphoria sesaat." Tawa Yifan terhenti dan menatap Sehun tak suka. "Ia menganggap manusia itu sebagai takdirnya."

"Bawa dia menghadapku, OH SEHUN!" Seru Yifan menekankan kata terakhirnya.

_**Black Heart**_

Tidak perlu lama untuk Sehun yang ketakutan berhasil menyeret Jongin menghadap Yifan yang duduk dengan nyaman dibalik singgasana penegas kekuasaannya. Ia segera membawa Jongin untuk berlutut dihadapan Yifan yang kini terlihat sangat marah.

"Pergilah, Sehun." Usirnya tanpa basa basi yang langsung dituruti Sehun. Ia bangkit dari kursi kebesarannya dan mengitari Jongin. Aura angkuh sangat menguar dari dirinya, aura yang memberitahu semuanya bahwa ia lah yang paling berkuasa. "Namanya Kyungsoo bukan?"

Yifan dapat melihat dengan jelas tubuh Jongin yang menegang ketika ia mengucapkan nama itu dengan penuh penghinaan. "Melihat sikapmu ini, aku jadi benar-benar penasaran dengan manusia yang berhasil memikatmu?" ucapnya dan mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Jongin.

"Aku mengizinkanmu untuk bermain dengannya, bukan menyukainya terlebih lagi menganggapnya seperti takdirmu." Desis Yifan benci. "Dia bukan takdirmu, Kim Jongin. Lebih baik kau melupakannya sebelum menyeretnya lebih jauh. Dan jika itu terjadi, aku sendiri yang akan turun tangan."

Yifan kembali bangkit dan berjalan menuju singgasananya, menatap Jongin dengan isyarat keluar yang kental. Masih dalam keadaan tertekan, Jongin bangkit dan mundur. Namun sesuatu yang terlintas dibenaknya membuatnya menghentikan langkahnya dan kembali menghadap Yifan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Yifan masih dengan amat sangat angkuh.

"Aku akan melepaskannya, Sehun juga sudah berhasil mengembalikannya ketempat seharusnya." Ujar Jongin merujuk pada Kyungsoo. "Tapi My Lord, bagaimana pun perasaanku mengatakan kalau Kyungsoo adalah takdirku."

Decihan terdengar dengan sangat jelas keluar dari mulut Yifan, dengan senyuman sedih serta menyesal pria tampan itu menatap Jongin intens. "Dia bukan takdirmu, Jongin-ah." Dengan nada suara dan panggilan yang bersahabat, Jongin tahu kalau Yifan kini berbicara bukan sebagai sang raja. "Percayalah padaku."

"Bagaimana aku bisa percaya padamu ketika hatiku berkata lain?" tanya Jongin meminta pengertian.

"Karena aku tahu siapa takdirmu." Ucap Yifan pelan, "Kau tahu bahwa aku bukan berdarah murni bukan? Aku memiliki posisi ini karena menggantikan Tao yang menyerahkan kepemimpinannya padaku."

"Lalu apa hubungannya denganku?"

"Ceritamu terdampar disini hampir sama dengan ceritaku, Jongin-ah." Sesal Yifan tulus, "Karena takdirmu adalah D.O. Kakak laki-laki Tao dan mendiang raja sebelumnya."

"Kau bercanda 'kan?" tanya Jongin tidak percaya.

Namun sayangnya, Yifan menggeleng lemah. "Posisimu seharusnya menjadi raja, Jongin-ah. Tetapi, D.O meninggal dan membuat Tao sebagai penerusnya lalu dilimpahkan padaku. Mungkin kau tak mengingatnya, karena saat D.O meninggal, kau masih dalam proses menjadi vampire. Dan disinilah kau menjadi Putra Mahkota."

"Tapi, Kyungsoo?" bisik Jongin mencoba mengelak kenyataan.

"Dia hanya obsesi sesaatmu. Semua makhluk didunia ini hanya mempunyai satu takdir. Manusia, penyihir, peri, vampire bahkan werewolf hanya terikat pada satu orang. Dia hanya mainanmu, berhentilah dan ubah pola pikiranmu tentang dia menjadi takdirmu."

Dengan mata nyalang, Jongin membalas tatapan penuh penyesalan Yifan dengan benci. "Tidak, dia adalah takdirku." Ucapnya dan segera menghilang.

Meninggalkan Yifan yang mendesah kasar dan terduduk di singgasananya. Ia meraup wajahnya kasar dan menatap tempat yang baru saja ditinggal Jongin dengan kosong. Namun sebuah pemikiran terlintas dibenaknya. "Min Seok-ah, kau mendengarnya?"

Sebuah sosok yang sedari tadi menyembunyikan dirinya dalam bayangan tiang perlahan berjalan mendekatinya. "Ada apa?" tanyanya malas.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan pada manusia itu agar Jongin tidak melenceng dari jalurnya?"

Sejujurnya, Min Seok sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan itu. Namun alasan dibalik pertanyaan itu mau tidak mau membuatnya memikirkan jawaban. "Melenyapkannya, tentu saja. Dengan begitu, Jongin akan sadar bahwa perasaan terhadap manusia itu salah. Seorang vampire hanya bisa tersakiti jika sang takdir terluka. Sedangkan Jongin sudah tak memiliki takdir."

Desahan panjang keluar dari kedua bibir mereka. "Aku cukup bersyukur ketika D.O meninggal Jongin tidak mengetahui apa-apa dan masih tertidur." Ucap Yifan tulus.

_**Black Heart**_

Kini Kyungsoo berada di perpustakaan kota, bergumul dalam buku-buku tua dengan bahasa rumit dan asing yang susah untuk di mengerti. Namun fokusnya segera pecah ketika merasakan sepasang mata telah menguncinya untuk diintai.

Mencoba untuk terlihat biasa-biasa saja, Kyungsoo melanjutkan apa yang dikerjakannya. Tetapi, mata itu membuatnya resah dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk berdiri dan kembali ke rumahnya aman.

Sayangnya, berada di rumah pun membuatnya tidak merasa aman. Sepasang mata itu terus mengawasinya dari perpustakaan hingga ia berjalan menuju rumahnya. Ia sedikit terlonjak dengan dering ponsel di sakunya. Buru-buru ia mengambilnya dan melihat siapa penelponnya.

Ia mendesah panjang, Kyungsoo berjalan malas dan melempar dirinya keranjang lalu menggeser jemarinya ke kiri di layar ponsel itu. Tidak perlu waktu sedetik hingga ponselnya terdiam. Ia segera membuka layanan pesan.

_To : Baekki_

_Berhenti menelponku, aku sibuk. Hidupku sedang kacau._

Ia segera mengirim pesan tersirat itu dengan perasaan kalut. Tidak perlu waktu yang lama hingga ponselnya kembali berdering tanda pesan masuk.

_From : Baekki_

_Huft, padahal aku membawakanmu oleh-oleh dari Jepang. Hubungi aku kalau mood-mu sudah kembali._

Kyungsoo berjengit kaget ketika membaca pesan dari sahabatnya itu. Pesan singkat yang membuatnya tambah kalut. Sahabatnya telah kembali pencarian panjang, apa dia benar-benar ingin bertukar posisi dengannya. Ia mengetukkan jemarinya dengan cepat membentuk kata-kata panjang namun sebelum ia mengirimnya, dengan kesal ia menghapus semuanya dan melempar ponselnya ke atas kepalanya.

"Kenapa mood-mu sedang kacau?"

Dengan pekikan keras dan disertai refleks yang cepat, Kyungsoo bangkit dan menatap Sehun yang berbaring miring di ranjangnya. Dari posisinya sekarang, ia tahu bahwa Sehun berada diatas kepalanya dan membaca pesannya.

"Maaf mengagetkanmu." Ujarnya jenaka. "Pergilah temui teman itu."

"Apa maksudmu?" ujarnya sedikit lebih lega ketika menyadari bahwa yang mengintainya sedari tadi adalah Sehun.

"Bisa dibilang, keluargaku jadi berantakan hanya karenamu." Jelas Sehun, tanpa basa-basi mengambil tas koper dari atas lemari Kyungsoo dan memasukkan pakaian pemuda mungil itu sembarangan.

"Apa yang kulakukan sampai keluargamu jadi berantakan?" pancing Kyungsoo yang penasaran.

Sehun melirik Kyungsoo seperti menimbang-nimbang sesuatu, ia menarik ritsleting tas itu dan melempar tas itu ke pemiliknya. "Ambil barang-barang yang kau butuhkan. Kau harus pergi ke tempat temanmu itu."

"Kenapa?"

"Jangan terus bertanya. Ambil barangmu seperlunya dan aku akan menjelaskannya selama menuju tempat temanmu itu."

Dengan patuh Kyungsoo melakukannya, tidak butuh waktu lama ia telah berada di dalam mobil mewah Sehun. Matanya terus melirik vampire tampan yang terus berfokus pada jalanan. Hingga akhirnya Sehun yang sebal di pandangi secara sembunyi-sembunyi itu merasa jengah juga.

"Kenapa? Aku tampan? Yah, aku tahu aku tampan. Tapi aku tak menyukaimu" ujarnya jenaka sedikit menggoda. Tapi wajah ceria itu segera menghilang digantikan wajah yang serius. "Ada sesuatu yang perlu kau ketahui, setidaknya kau harus tahu karena kau terlibat didalam masalah ini."

"masalah?" ulang Kyungsoo merasa salah mendengarnya, kekhawatiran menyelimuti pikirannya sekarang.

"Aku menyuruhmu ke tempat temanmu dengan tujuan untuk melindungimu. Raja kami tidak menyukaimu." Ucap Sehun mendesah berat. "Mungkin ini akan membuatmu shock, tapi pria yang menculikmu itu, Kim Jongin, menyukaimu."

Kyungsoo tidak perlu merasa kaget lagi dengan kenyataan bahwa Jongin menyukainya, tapi ia tidak menyangka bahwa Sehun yang mengatakannya padanya secara gamblang. "Jongin menyukaiku?" tanyanya berpura-pura tidak tahu. "Jadi, rajamu tidak menyukaiku karena itu?"

Sehun mengangguk. "Menurut kami, manusia hanyalah sebuah makanan. Menyukai bangsamu adalah hal yang cukup memalukan. Tapi Jongin menyukaimu." Jelasnya sedih ketika memikirkan sahabat dan keluarganya itu. "Tapi, semua semakin berat dengan posisinya sebagai Putra Mahkota."

Keheningan melanda mobil itu, Sehun melirik Kyungsoo yang terdiam menatap jalanan. "Kau tidak kalut atau bingung ataupun khawatir." Ujarnya menilai, membuat Kyungsoo menoleh bingung padanya. "Aku bisa melihat dan merasakan aura seseorang. Dan kau terlihat seperti kau mengetahui segalanya. Dan sekarang kenapa kau tiba-tiba panik?"

"kau tidak membaca pikiranku 'kan?" tanya Kyungsoo was-was.

"Aku membaca aura, bukan pikiran." Sahut Sehun pelan dan kembali fokus ke jalan, ia hanya mengeryit bingung ketika Kyungsoo menghela napas lega. "Kau aneh. Tidak bisa ditebak dan jarang bicara. Mungkin karena itu Jongin menganggapmu menarik. Setelah ini belok kemana?"

"Ke kanan. Tapi mengapa kau mengatakan ini semua padaku. Kenapa kau juga melindungiku?"

"Karena aku melihat kesungguhan Jongin padamu. Dia sudah menjadi sahabat, kakak dan keluargaku yang paling berarti bagiku. Jika sesuatu terjadi padamu, entahlah, aku tidak yakin Jongin akan bertahan." Senyuman tipis Sehun mengatakan secara tidak langsung ketulusannya pada Kyungsoo. "Kau sangat tenang untuk ukuran manusia yang berhadapan langsung dengan predator terlebih lagi dengan vampire yang menyukaimu."

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab dan mengalihkan pandangannya. Kini pikirannya kalut dan sangat disadari oleh Sehun yang memutuskan untuk tidak berkomentar. Tidak lama, Kyungsoo berhasil menuntun Sehun mengantarkannya ke rumah temannya.

"Aku pikir kau tidak perlu turun untuk mengantarku masuk ke rumah?" ucap Kyungsoo mencoba menahan keputusan Sehun. "Biar aku sendiri yang mencari alasan."

"Baiklah," Sehun merasa aneh dengan gerakan tiba-tiba Kyungsoo, suaranya yang terdengar panik dan auranya yang semakin terasa kalut. _Mungkin ia takut temannya tahu ia berurusan dengan dunia aneh,_ pikir Sehun yang kemudian menurutinya.

Mobil Sehun meluncur mulus menjauhi rumah yang cukup besar meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang menatap kepergiannya dengan kosong. Tiba-tiba pintu rumah terbuka lebar secara kasar, dengan seorang pria cantik yang menatap horor pada Kyungsoo berdiri di tengah-tengah.

"Apa yang baru saja terjadi?" pekiknya penasaran dan bingung. "Apa yang baru mengantarmu itu Sehunnie?"

Kyungsoo berbalik menghadap pria cantik itu dengan malas. "Ya Baekkie. Aku akan tinggal di rumahmu untuk beberapa saat."

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" teriak Baekhyun heboh sembari mengikuti Kyungsoo memasuki rumahnya. "Bukankah kau memutuskan untuk menjauhi mereka? Kenapa tiba-tiba Sehun bersamamu?"

Tubuh lelah secara batin itu menghempaskan diri ke sofa mewah Baekhyun. "Suatu hari aku pergi ke klub malam. Biasa, mencari kesenangan. Lalu ada seorang pria yang ingin memperkosaku, awalnya aku tidak menyadari bahwa orang itu vampire karena aroma yang terlalu pekat dan campur aduk. Setelah itu aku membunuhnya tanpa tahu pria itu pelayan kesukaan Jongin. Jongin tiba-tiba muncul dan marah padaku. Menculikku dan berusaha menjadikanku mainannya."

"Tipikal, Kkamjong." Sahut Baekhyun seperti menyetujui dan duduk tak jauh dari Kyungsoo.

"Aku bingung, kalut, khawatir dan rindu padanya. Terlebih lagi ia bersikap kasar padaku saat aku sadar tapi sangat lembut dan penyayang hanya jika aku tertidur."

"Ok, aku tahu dilemamu sekarang."

"Benarkan?"pekiknya seperti _akhirnya ada yang mengerti diriku. _"Aku akan membongkar kedokku dan menghancurkan karakter yang sudah kubangun berbulan-bulan jika aku mengikuti instingku sebagai takdirnya." Baekhyun hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, sedikit prihatin. "Karena aku tidak mau kehilangan akal sehatku dan melupakan tujuan kita,"

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" seru Baekhyun yang kini khawatir dengan tindakan partner in crime-nya.

"Aku membuat sebuah drama. Aku menusuk diriku sendiri."

"Kau benar-benar kejam. Insting liarmu masih bekerja dengan baik rupanya." Pujian sekaligus hinaan terlontar dari mulutnya. "Kau benar-benar menggunakan hati Jongin untuk bermain."

"Aku terkurung dan harus merasakan tubuhnya menempel erat padaku setiap malam tanpa bisa menyentuhnya. Kau pikir aku masih bisa menggunakan akal sehatku." Teriak Kyungsoo tidak terima, ia bangkit dari posisinya dan menatap Baekhyun tajam.

"Tapi menggunakan taktik rasa bersalah itu terlalu kejam untuk kau gunakan pada takdirmu sendiri!"

"Kalau kau berada diposisiku. Aku yakin kau melakukan yang sama. Bayangkan jika Chanyeol menyentuhmu kau harus berusaha untuk menahan tanganmu membalas perlakukan yang sama. Saat takdirmu menciummu kau harus pura-pura tak pernah menerimanya." Jerit Kyungsoo frustasi dan menghempaskan kepalanya ke bantalan sofa. "Aku berharap tak pernah menerima tawaran yang menyiksa ini. Aku harap aku masih berada di neraka."

"Dan menerima segala penyiksaan? Tidak untukku." Baekhyun mendecak tidak setuju. "Lalu apa yang terjadi sekarang? Kenapa Sehunnie mengantarmu kesini."

"Berlindung katanya," balas Kyungsoo mendecih sebal.

"Huh?"

"Aku manusia, Jongin Putra Mahkota, Kris hyung marah." Jelasnya hanya dengan 8 kata.

"Kalau aku merayu Chanyeol sekarang, mungkinkan Suho hyung semarah Kris hyung?"

"Jangan berpikir macam-macam, Baekkie-ya. Kita hanya perlu menyelesaikan masalah kita tanpa perlu melibatkan 2 orang itu."

"Kenapa kau terus menolak untuk meminta bantuan? Apa harga diri tidak bergunamu itu masih ada?" pekik Baekhyun kesal.

"Yak!" teriak Kyungsoo tak terima, ia menatap tajam pria yang tak kalah cantik darinya. "Pikirkan perasaan mereka ketika kita kembali."

Baekhyun mencibir tapi ia meringkuk. Di dalam hatinya ia tahu bahwa Kyungsoo benar. "Yeolli-ah, aku merindukanmu." Rengeknya lirih.

_**Black Heart**_

Sebuah bibir kucing terlihat bengkak dan merah tak henti-hentinya mendesahkan sebuah nama yang membuat seorang pria semakin tanpa ampun menghujaninya dengan tusukan mematikan dilubangnya. Mata pandanya hanya bisa terpejam serta air liur yang mengalir di sudut bibirnya menambah kesan seksi.

"Pe..lan-pel..an hy..hyung...ahh." desah Tao yang langsung dihentikan oleh Yifan dengan ciuman dalam dan turun ke pangkal lehernya. Ia semakin memekik dan menarik rambut pirang Yifan tanpa ampun ketika berhasil mencapai puncaknya.

Dengan napas tersengal-sengal, Yifan membaringkan dirinya disamping Tao dan mengecup wajah pasangannya dengan penuh sayang. "Apa aku menyakitimu?" tanyanya sedikit menyesal melihat Tao masih meringis kesakitan meskipun sudah mencapai orgasme-nya.

"Keluarkan milikmu dari lubangku, hyung." Pinta Tao lirih, dengan setengah hati dituruti oleh Yifan. "Apa aku terlalu berisik? Bagaimana kalau Sehunnie atau Min Seok hyung mendengar kita?"

"Apa kau lupa? Kita tidak di mansion ataupun di kastil." Ujar Yifan terkekeh, tangannya kembali menelusuri kesejatian kekasihnya. "Lagipula jika mereka mendengarnya, biarkan saja."

"Aku lelah, hyung." Rengeknya manja sembari menahan desahannya ketika Yifan kembali membuatnya tegang. "Kenapa kau sangat mesum?"

Yifan hanya tertawa lirih dan kembali menciumi setiap inci tubuh Tao. "Tapi kau menyukainya, bukan?"

"Ahh, hyung. Aku jadi ingat Jongin?"

"Kenapa dengan anak itu?" tanyanya penasaran tanpa menghentikan aktivitasnya.

"Aku rasa Jongin tidak main-main dengan manusia itu," Yifan tidak menyelanya namun tetap mendengarkannya. Sedikit terusik ketika masalah manusia itu terbawa sampai ranjang mereka namun sedikit menyukainya karena melihat penderitaan Tao yang ingin mengatakan sesuatu sembari menahan tangan lincahnya. "Aku mengikutinya ketika Jongin terus memperhatikan, ahh, manusia itu dari jauh. Biarkan aku menyelesaikan pembicaraan ini dulu, hyung."

Dengan enggan Yifan menurut meskipun ia terus melirik milik Tao yang telah mengacung tegak dengan cairan pre-cum yang membuatnya ingin memangsanya. Tao memiringkan tubuhnya berhadapan langsung dengan wajah Yifan, jemari lentiknya menelusuri mata, hidung, bibir dan setiap inci kekasihnya.

"Setelah melihatnya secara langsung, kupikir Jongin tidak bermain-main menganggap manusia itu sebagai takdirnya. Aku melihat matanya menatap manusia itu seperti mata pasangan menatap takdir sesungguhnya."

Tangan Yifan mengambil jemari Tao dan menciumi buku-buku tangan itu. "Kau tahu kalau takdir Jongin adalah kakakmu. Aku hanya berusaha melindungi Jongin dari penguasa lain. Melindungi kekuasaan raja yang seharusnya miliknya. Jika ia tetap bersikeras bahwa manusia itu takdirnya, menandai manusia itu sebagai miliknya, atau.." ia tak menyelesaikan kalimatnya ketika Tao mengecup bibir seksi itu untuk menghentikannya.

"Kenapa kau tak membiarkannya? Meskipun aku tak mengingat kakakku seperti apa, tapi aku yakin pasti ia ingin membiarkan pasangannya untuk bahagia. Kau membiarkannya bersama Joong Ki kenapa tidak dengan manusia ini?"

"Karena Jongin pun sendiri sadar bahwa ia hanya bermain dengan Joong Ki, bukan menganggapnya sebagai takdir." Tandas Yifan tegas dan berhasil membungkam Tao. "Jangan bicarakan ini lagi, Tao-ie. Aku kesini untuk menghabiskan waktu denganmu bukan untuk memikirkan hal menyebalkan seperti ini."

"Baiklah."

Yifan kini tersenyum jahil padanya dan segera meraih penis Tao hingga sang empu memikik kaget. "Kuselesaikan dulu yang ini, hmm? Atau kau mau langsung ke inti lagi."

"Apa kau akan mendengarkanku?" Yifan hanya menggeleng dan mendapatkan desahan indah yang mengalun dari bibir kucing milik Tao.

_**Black Heart**_

Kyungsoo baru saja menutup telponnya dengan serius, mereka memutuskan untuk Baekhyun saja yang mencari sementara Kyungsoo hanya boleh berdiri di balik layar. Baekhyun yang mengerti kekhawatiran Kyungsoo rela berkorban karena akhir-akhir ini ada seseorang yang terus memantau pergerakan Kyungsoo.

Mata itu masih memperhatikan pergerakan Kyungsoo, membuat dirinya merasa takut sekaligus risih dengan pandangan tak kasat mata itu seperti menelanjanginya. Ia terus berjalan mencoba untuk santai namun ketika hari semakin malam dan ia tak kunjung tiba di rumah Baekhyun, perasaannya menjadi panik.

Langkah kakinya sontak berhenti ketika melihat sosok hitam dengan mata merah menatapnya tajam, tak hanya satu atau dua pasang. Mereka bukan Jongin, Sehun, ataupun vampire yang mungkin dikenalnya. Mereka hanya satu pasukan kecil untuk mengawal seseorang.

**To Be Continued**

**Terimakasih untuk seluruh reader yang sudah mau membaca, me-review, me-favorit atau bahkan me-follow cerita absurd ini. Maaf lama update karena udah lama gak menyentuh laptop. **

**Feel free to comment, saya terima segala caci makian. Dan juga terimakasih dengan review yang membangun.**

**Review Please ^^**


	4. Chapter 4 The Misery

**Tittle : Black Heart**

**Cast : Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, and all member**

**Genre : romance, brothership, drama, family, fantasy**

**Warning :**

**Seluruh pemain dalam cerita ini adalah milik keluarganya masing-masing dan Tuhan. Saya hanya memiliki ceritanya. Sebelumnya saya lupa memberi warning tentang rate cerita ini yang menurut saya Rate T+ tapi gak ada rate T+. Pengennya sih masukin ke rate M tapi kalau adegan rate M-nya Cuma sekali-sekali. Happy Reading, guys.**

**Previosly on Black Heart**

Mata itu masih memperhatikan pergerakan Kyungsoo, membuat dirinya merasa takut sekaligus risih dengan pandangan tak kasat mata itu seperti menelanjanginya. Ia terus berjalan mencoba untuk santai namun ketika hari semakin malam dan ia tak kunjung tiba di rumah Baekhyun, perasaannya menjadi panik.

Langkah kakinya sontak berhenti ketika melihat sosok hitam dengan mata merah menatapnya tajam, tak hanya satu atau dua pasang. Mereka bukan Jongin, Sehun, ataupun vampire yang mungkin dikenalnya. Mereka hanya satu pasukan kecil untuk mengawal seseorang.

**Chapter four : The Misery**

Rasa takut menyelimutinya, dengan kalut ia berbalik dan berlari. Namun dengan bodohnya ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Mangsa tak mungkin bisa lari begitu saja dari predator. Tanpa sadar air matanya turun, ia merasa jengkel karena hidupnya harus berakhir disini padahal tujuannya belum tercapai. Menggunakan kemampuannya pun percuma, kekuatannya akan langsung melemah di korban ketiganya.

Langkah-langkah kaki tanpa suara itu mulai mendekatinya, namun sebelum ia dapat dengan jelas melihat wajah pembunuhnya. Sebuah lengan kokoh memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang dan membawanya dalam pusaran angin hitam.

Ia hanya bisa memejamkan matanya ketika ia tersedot ke dalam lubang tanpa dasar itu. Menarik seluruh oksigen dari paru-parunya dan menghimpitnya secara kuat sebelum kedua kakinya kembali menjejaki tanah lagi. Dengan cepat dan rakus, Kyungsoo menghirup oksigen dalam-dalam dan mencoba untuk menghilangkan sakit dikepala dan suara denging di telinganya.

Selama itu pula lengan kokoh yang memeluknya erat tak melepaskannya, Kyungsoo bisa merasakan pemilik lengan itu mengistirahatkan kepalanya di bahunya dan menghirup aromanya. Tak perlu menjadi pintar untuk mengetahui siapa sang penyelamatnya.

Meskipun enggan untuk lepas dari pelukan hangatnya, Kyungsoo melepaskan diri dan menatap Jongin dengan ekspresi kalut yang dibuat-buat olehnya. Ia masih dengan sadar memikirkan karakter dan tujuan yang ingin dicapainya. Tapi pandangan Jongin membuatnya meruntuhkan semua benteng yang telah dibangunnya.

Sebuah isakkan kecil lolos dari bibir hatinya. _Persetan dengan kode etik,_ jeritnya dalam hati. Kyungsoo mengecilkan jarak diantara mereka, menarik tengkuk Jongin dan mempersatukan bibir mereka. Ciuman basah dan asin tidak membuat Jongin merasa sebal dan membalas perlakuan Kyungsoo meskipun ia bertanya-tanya dengan sikap Kyungsoo.

Sebuah derap langkah yang hanya bisa didengar oleh Jongin membuatnya melepaskan perlakuan intim ini dan menatap Kyungsoo was-was. "Kita harus pergi dari sini." Bisiknya tanpa meminta persetujuan Kyungsoo lebih lanjut membawa mereka ke dalam pusaran angin hitam lagi.

Jongin membawa mereka berdua mendarat di kamar penjara Kyungsoo. Ia hanya bisa terdiam tidak berkutik ketika Kyungsoo tak kunjung melepaskan pelukannya dan semakin erat memeluknya. Ia masih bisa mendengar isakan kecil keluar dari kekasih hatinya. Meskipun bingung dengan perubahan sikap Kyungsoo yang mendadak, ia tetap diam.

"Mungkin kau bertanya-tanya," ujar Kyungsoo setelah cukup lama larut dalam keheningan. Ia memberi Jongin sedikit ruang untuk pria itu mensejajarkan wajahnya. "ada apa dengan sikapku?"

"Sebelumnya kau sangat pendiam kenapa kini kau bisa tiba-tiba memulai pembicaraan?" tanyanya sedikit bingung, masih menjaga jarak. Ia takut jika Kyungsoo bisa merasa terancam karena terlalu dekat dengannya.

"Aku diam," kyungsoo menjeda kalimatnya, berusaha mencari kalimat yang tepat. "aku berusaha untuk menyortir perasaanku saat pertama kali bertemu denganmu. Aku takut saat tahu kalau kau adalah vampire."sambungnya sedikit memutar kalimat. "Tapi disudut lain, perasaanku mengatakan bahwa itu hal yang wajar."

"Katakanlah," ucap Jongin sangat berharap. "Katakanlah. Dengan begitu aku bisa menentukan sikapku."

"Aku menyukaimu." Bisik Kyungsoo pelan, terdengar hampir seperti putus asa. "Aku menyukaimu meskipun kau vampire."

Senyuman tulus terpatri dengan jelas diwajah Jongin, ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup manis bibir Kyungsoo. Sangat berhati-hati agar tidak melukainya. "Aku juga sangat menyukaimu"

**Black Heart**

"Lord Yifan sangat marah sekarang." Ujar Sehun bersandar di balik pintu, memandang sedih Jongin yang malah tampak tak acuh dan membaca majalah dewasa. "Kau tak bisa kembali."

Tapi Jongin tidak menjawabnya dan tetap tidak peduli akan kehadiran Sehun di apartemen ini. "Hei, aku ini peduli padamu. Bisakah kau meresponku? Mungkin kau masih bisa tenang dengan lokasi apartemen ini, yang hanya aku yang tahu. Tapi cepat atau lambat Lord Yifan akan berhasil melacakku bahkan jika aku tetap tutup mulut. Kau tahu maksudku 'kan? Hei aku sedang kalut!"

"Tutup mulutmu, Hun. Dia tidak mungkin membunuhku."

Sehun mendesah dan meraup wajahnya kasar. "Aku sangat tahu bahwa kemungkinan kau mati di tangannya sangat kecil. Tapi ketika Lord Yifan berhasil menemukanmu. Ya Tuhan, siapa pun yang berada diatas sana, apa otakmu sedangkal itu?" maki Sehun ketika tahu bahwa Jongin tidak berpikir cukup panjang. "Dia takkan membunuhmu. Lord Yifan akan mengurungmu lalu membunuh Kyungsoo. Aku khawatir juga pada Kyungsoo, tolol."

"Tenanglah Sehun. Aku mengawasinya." Balas Jongin jengah juga dengan omelan sepupunya.

"Kau mengawasinya darimana? Kau disini, membaca majalah porno." Teriak Sehun yang kini merasa ubun-ubunnya panas.

"Aku baru saja mengantarnya ke rumah temannya itu. Kalau dia akan pergi, ia akan menghubungiku."

"Oh come on, apa kau sedang berkhayal? Kyungsoo itu..." kini Sehun terdiam, seperti mencoba mencerna kalimat Jongin. Dan ia yakin sesuatu telah terjadi dari cengiran bodoh sepupunya yang terlihat seperti maniak. "Apa aku melewatkan sesuatu?"

"A lot." Jawabnya singkat berbarengan dengan nada pesan masuk. Dengan angkuh Jongin mengambil ponselnya dan mengayunkannya di depan Sehun. "Bye."

Mobil sport hitam kini meluncur mulus diatas aspal yang ramai, tidak peduli dengan caci makian yang masih bisa ia dengar sepanjang jalan, Jongin mengendarainya seperti jalanan adalah miliknya. Ia tak pernah menyangka bahwa uang yang dihamburkannya untuk membeli mobil yang menurutnya tak berguna kini memiliki fungsinya.

Dengan suara decit ban yang mengagetkan, Jongin berhenti tepat di hadapan Kyungsoo yang memandang mobil yang dikendarainya dengan horor. Dengan gaya bangsawan Jongin menurunkan kaca pengemudi dan menyengir pada kekasihnya.

"Ada apa dengan tatapanmu? Matamu seperti mau keluar." ucapnya jenaka sambil melangkah keluar dari mobil dan menyeret Kyungsoo ke kursi penumpang.

"Kupikir mobil ini akan menabrakku." Jawab Kyungsoo yang masih shock.

"Aku tidak mungkin menabrak seseorang yang menjadi kekasihku kurang dari 4 jam." Balas Jongin kemudian mengitari bagian depan mobil. "Dilihat dari seragammu, kurasa tujuan kita sekolah?"

"Dan kenapa kau masih bertanya." Pekik Kyungsoo ketika Jongin langsung memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi dan membuatnya merasa ingin mengeluarkan sarapannya. "Kau mau membunuhku." Teriaknya yang langsung memukul lengan Jongin hingga kepalan tangannya memerah.

Jongin segera memelankan laju mobilnya dan memeriksa tangan Kyungsoo. "Yak! Kau tahu aku bukan manusia, kenapa kau masih memukulku?" seru Jongin jengkel bukan karena Kyungsoo memukulnya tetapi karena Kyungsoo terluka. "Apa ini sakit? Kurasa ini akan menjadi memar."

"Aku akan tersipu jika saja kau tidak sedang menyetir. Lihat jalanan, please!" jerit Kyungsoo kalut. "Kita baru bersama beberapa jam tapi kenapa rasanya umurku berkurang 10 tahun."

Jongin terkekeh dan mencuri kecupan kecil dari bibir kekasihnya yang kini diam terpaku. "Nah, ternyata kalau kau diam itu lebih manis."

Lirikan bola mata besar itu kini mengirimkan sensasi dingin di tulang belakang Jongin. "Dengan kata lain kau mengatakan bahwa aku cerewet, hmm?"

"Tidak. Aku suka mendengar suaramu." Elak Jongin yang tiba-tiba panas dingin melihat perubahan mood Kyungsoo.

"Baguslah." Sahut Kyungsoo menampilkan senyuman cerianya dan menatap jalanan dengan santai.

"Kau bisa menyetir?"

"Bisa. Aku pernah bekerja sebagai pengantar barang. Tapi kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya?"

"Kau suka mobil ini?"

Kyungsoo mengeryit antipati dan menoleh menatap Jongin yang masih fokus di jalanan. "Kau tidak mencoba untuk mengatakan untuk memberiku mobil ini 'kan?"

"Apa sangat jelas?" Jongin tersenyum sekilas sebelum kembali fokus ke jalanan. "Setidaknya mobil ini akan berguna untukmu."

"Jongin-ah, kita bahkan belum genap sehari. Kenapa kau dengan mudahnya memberiku barang-barang mahal?"

"Pertama, mobil ini tidak berguna untukku. Untuk apa aku memakai mobil ketika aku bisa dalam kedipan mata sampai di tempat yang kutuju. Kedua," Jongin menoleh dan menatap Kyungsoo cukup lama. "Aku tidak berniat untuk menjadikan hubungan ini hubungan singkat. Apa yang kumiliki adalah milikmu."

Kyungsoo memalingkan wajahnya yang berusaha ia kendalikan dengan susah payah. Ia merasa tertegun dengan kalimat Jongin. Ia ingin selamanya bersama kekasihnya, tapi ia tidak punya waktu 'selama' itu.

"Kau mau turun dekat sekolah atau," Jongin mengerling nakal. "Mau menunjukkan bahwa kau mendapatkan kekasih tampan dan kaya."

Kyungsoo mendengus sebal. "Aku muak melihat wajahmu, turunkan aku di persimpangan jalan."

"Baiklah, padahal aku sudah rela bersikap seperti budak untuk kau pamerkan ke teman-temanmu." Ucap Jongin santai. "Sepulang sekolah telpon aku ok? Jangan dekat-dekat pria lain. Apa aku harus membelikanmu semprotan lada?"

Mulut Jongin langsung terbungkan oleh telapak tangan kecil Kyungsoo, pemuda mungil itu merasa telinganya gatal dengan ocehan kekasihnya. "Berhenti bersikap seperti seorang ayah yang takut anak gadisnya diperawani. Kenapa kau tidak kembali sekolah? Bukannya kau sudah mendaftar disekolahku."

"Ide yang bagus, aku melupakan fakta yang satu itu." Balas Jongin sembari menepikan mobilnya. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Kyungsoo selagi melepas seatbelt dan mencuri ciuman singkat. "Kau tahu Kyungie-ya, aku merasa seperti sudah mengenalmu selama hidupku. Aku merasa interaksi kita yang baru berjalan dalam hitungan jam ini, seperti sudah berjalan selama 500 tahun. Aku seperti bisa melihat bagaimana kau merajuk, marah, sedih, menangis bahkan ketika kau mendesahkan nam..."

Sebuah tamparan telak mendarat di wajah Jongin, kali ini Kyungsoo cukup pintar untuk menggunakan kamus tebal alih-alih tangannya. "Sadarlah." Ujarnya dan turun dari mobil, tanpa menoleh ke belakang untuk sekedar melambaikan tangan.

Ia berjalan dengan sesekali melempar senyum kepada seseorang yang dikenalnya dan berhenti sebentar untuk mengobrol. Kyungsoo sedikit heran ketika kelasnya yang biasanya sepi kini mendadak ramai. Dengan tingkat penasaran yang tinggi, ia memasuki kelasnya dan mendapati seseorang yang selalu mendapatkan perhatian yang tinggi.

"Kyungsoo-ya." Teriakan itu membuat Kyungsoo menghela napas panjang dan mendekati Baekhyun. "Kau pasti terkejut?"

"Lumayan," balasnya malas dan langsung duduk di bangku belakang Baekhyun. Teman satu kelasnya mulai satu persatu meninggalkan mereka ketika Baekhyun terlalu fokus padanya. "Jangan terlalu mencolok. Kau bisa mengganggu hidupku."

"Kenapa?" balas Baekhyun setengah tidak terima. "Aku juga tidak mencoba untuk mencolok."

"Aku memakluminya tapi bisakah kau mengurangi gayamu. Setidaknya berusaha untuk low profile selama kita berada disekolah."

"Aku tidak mengerti. Apa masalahnya?"

Kyungsoo mendesah panjang. "Memang susah menjelaskan kepada seseorang yang tak pernah sekolah."

"Hey, aku memang tidak sekolah formal. Tapi aku belajar."

"Belajar mengaduk kuali? Iya kuakui." Ejek Kyungsoo senang berhasil menggoda partnernya ini. "Maksudku ada kingka dan queenka yang harus kau hindari agar tidak menyeret hidupku."

"Kau takut? Mereka hanya manusia biasa." Hina Baekhyun yang senang mendapat celah untuk membalas Kyungsoo. "Jika kau takut pada manusia, bagaimana tujuan kita bisa berhasil."

"Karena mereka manusia, kita tak bisa menyentuhnya." Kalimat itu sukses membungkam Baekhyun yang mengerti maksudnya. Mereka tidak bisa melukai atau membunuh manusia yang tidak ada tujuannya dengan mereka.

"Baiklah, aku akan mencoba untuk tetap low profile. Tapi aku tidak yakin bisa terus bertahan. Kau tahu bagaimana sifat alamiku." Ungkap Baekhyun sedikit tidak menyukai gagasan ini tapi menurutinya. "Jadi bagaimana kencan singkatmu diantar Jongin? Sudah kubilang, kau tidak mungkin bisa menolak takdirmu terus-menerus."

Kini Kyungsoo mendesah berat dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di lipatan lengannya. "Aku sedikit khawatir jika terus bersamanya akan memancing memorinya bersamaku ketika ia masih menjadi manusia. Sebelum aku turun dari mobil, Jongin mengatakan bahwa meskipun belum genap sehari ia seperti sudah merasa bersamaku sejak lama."

"Hati memang susah dibohongi. Jadi, bisakah aku bertemu Chanyeol?" sahut Baekhyun tiba-tiba melenceng dari pokok bahasan.

"Kau yakin? Aku sekarang menyesal menerima Jongin." Jawaban Kyungsoo mematahkan harapan Baekhyun. Ia sendiri tidak tahu apakah menuruti keinginannya untuk bertemu takdirnya akan membawanya ke keputusan yang tepat.

**Black Heart**

"Jongin-ah!" pekik Kyungsoo ketika tiba-tiba Jongin sudah berbaring disampingnya, di ranjangnya. "Kau mau aku mendengar omelan Baekhyun semalaman?"

"Kalau begitu jangan bersuara." Bisik Jongin yang langsung menarik Kyungsoo yang tadinya terduduk kaget akan kehadirannya, terjatuh dipelukkannya. "Aku tidak mau melakukan apa-apa. Santailah." Ucapnya ketika dirasa tubuh Kyungsoo terlalu kaku dan was-was. Setelahnya, Kyungsoo me-rilekskan diri.

"Apa maumu?"

"Melihatmu tidur."

"Kau tidak punya kerjaan?"

"Untuk apa? Aku punya segudang kekayaan yang kutumpuk selama 500 tahun."

"Apa yang kau lakukan selama 500 tahun?" tanya Kyungsoo penasaran sembari memainkan jemari Jongin.

"Belajar untuk mengontrol nafsu, menghilangkan bosan dengan bekerja, bermain dan bersantai. Akhir-akhir ini aku disibukkan menatapmu dari jauh."

"Kau memang tidak punya kerjaan." Jongin terkekeh dan menghirup aroma Kyungsoo lebih dalam. "Apa kau juga bosan dalam bermain?"

"Tidak juga, Joong Ki teman bermain yang sangat asik." Tidak lama bagi Jongin untuk menyadari perubahan suasana Kyungsoo yang sedikit tersentak ketika nama Joong Ki disebut. "Tenanglah. I found it weird for you kill Joong Ki. Tidak mungkin, makhluk semanis, seimut, dan serapuh dirimu membunuh pelayanku yang notabene-nya vampire juga."

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum tipis, hal itu malah terlihat seperti meringis. "Kau hanya membuat alasan itu untuk membuatku nyaman 'kan?" pancing Kyungsoo harap-harap cemas.

Dengan mudah Jongin membalikkan tubuhnya menindih Kyungsoo dan menatap mata bulat itu dalam. "Tidak, aku bersungguh-sungguh."

Pemuda mungil itu mendesah lega untuk sesuatu yang bukan Jongin pikirkan. "Lalu kenapa kau marah, mengancam dan menculikku untuk sebuah kejahatan yang bakal tidak kulakukan?"

Kini Jongin yang tersenyum meringis. "Aku membuat hal itu sebagai alasan untukku mendekatimu"

Sedikit marah, Kyungsoo menggulingkan tubuh Jongin dan memukuli dengan bantal. "Ada banyak alasan untuk mendekatiku. Kenapa kau pilih cara yang paling brutal? Kau tahu, menusuk diri sendiri dengan pi–"

Sentakkan kasar membuat Kyungsoo terjungkal dan menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Jongin. Ciuman yang sedikit memaksa itu berubah menjadi lumatan dalam dan ganas sebelum akhirnya Kyungsoo mendorong dada Jongin dan menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

Jongin menyatukan dahi mereka dan membuat hidung mereka bersentuhan. Napas Kyungsoo yang tersengal-sengal membuatnya tampak terlihat seksi di mata Jongin terlebih lagi dengan bibir tebal dan lumayan bengkak. Tapi ia masih ingat apa yang membuatnya tiba-tiba mencium takdirnya. "Maaf, aku tak pernah menyangka bahwa keegoisanku mengurungmu di apartemen itu membuatmu merasa tertekan. Kumohon, jika aku kembali membuatmu kesal ataupun tertekan. Kumohon, jangan sakiti dirimu sendiri. Katakan padaku, atau lukai saja aku. Tapi jangan lukai dirimu sendiri."

"Sebuah kesepakatan berarti?" Jongin mengangguk. "Aku akan menghukummu jika kau balik melukaiku."

Jongin tersenyum lebar dengan manis dan menyentil hidung Kyungsoo dengan gemas. "Tak perlu hukuman jika aku akan melukaimu, karena aku tak akan pernah mungkin bisa melukaimu."

"Lama-lama aku mual mendengar kalimat manismu."

"Tapi kau suka 'kan?" timpal Jongin semakin menggoda. "Lagipula, hukum manusia tidak akan mempan padaku."

"Oh iya, aku lupa." Jawab Kyungsoo jenaka yang sejujurnya tidak merujuk pada hukum manusia, ia melingkarkan lengannya di leher Jongin dan kembali kedalam ciuman dalam dan panas. Suara cipak dan desahan Kyungsoo sudah mengalun merdu ditambah lagi Jongin yang mengecup garis leher jenjang Kyungsoo mengikuti jejak salivanya.

"Maaf harus kuhentikan," teriakan Baekhyun berserta bantingan pintu kamar Kyungsoo berhasil memisahkan Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang tersentak. Baekhyun tidak peduli sama sekali dengan tatapan dingin nan tajam Jongin ataupun lirikan membunuh yang dilemparkan Kyungsoo padanya.

"Aku tidak menerima tamu tidak diundang untuk bercinta dengan sahabatku dikamar tamu. Dan harus kukatakan, Kyung. Kau sangat berisik. YAK!" teriakan Baekhyun meningkat satu oktaf ketika Kyungsoo berhasil melempar bantal tepat di wajahnya. "Tidurlah dengan tenang. Kasihanilah aku yang mungkin turn on mendengar kalian dan harus bermain solo."

"Pergilah Baek. Sebelum aku melemparmu dengan vas bunga."

"Kau tidak akan te–" kalimat Baekhyun terhenti ketika Kyungsoo benar-benar mengambil vas bunga disamping ranjangnya dan mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melempar ke arahnya. Ia segera menutup pintu itu kembali dan kembali ke kamarnya. "KAU BENAR-BENAR TIDAK BERKEPERI-PERI SAHABATAN."

"Suara melengkingnya membuat telingaku berdengung sakit." Dumel Jongin yang langsung menutup telinganya ketika Baekhyun berteriak.

"Mungkin keunggulannya memiliki suara yang bagus dan tinggi." Timpal Kyungsoo yang menyatakan pujian dengan muka yang ditekuk.

"Apa kau marah karena acara intim kita terganggu?" tanya Jongin sembari menyentil ujung hidung Kyungsoo yang kini memerah. "Mau dilanjutkan?"

"Tidak." Tolak Kyungsoo yang turun dari pangkuan Jongin dan membalikkan badannya menuju alam tidur. "Mood-ku sudah hilang."

"Aku tidak memaksa." Ujar Jongin menerima dengan lapang hati dan ikut membaringkan tubuh dibelakang Kyungsoo lalu merangkul pinggang ramping kekasihnya. Ia merapatkan jarak diantara mereka dan membelai sayang surai Kyungsoo. "Aku mencintaimu." Bisiknya tepat di telinga Kyungsoo.

"Hmm, aku tahu."

**Black Heart**

"Kalian benar-benar tidak bisa di pisahkan." Omel Baekhyun yang harus memutari satu sekolah untuk menemukan mereka di taman belakang.

"Itu hak kami." Jawab Jongin tidak peduli.

"Aku butuh sekutu untuk membalas perbuatan Kingka dan Queenka brengsek." Baekhyun berkacak pinggang dan berteriak memaki-maki. "Dan kalian meninggalkanku untuk di bully sendirian."

"Aku sudah mengatakan padamu untuk jangan terlalu mencolok." Timpal Kyungsoo nampak tak acuh dan memakan coklat yang dibelikan Jongin dengan santai.

"Bisakah kalian setidaknya memberi dukungan atau menenangkanku yang sedang penuh amarah ini?!" jerit Baekhyun kesal, ia merasa kepalanya seperti terbakar. Kemudian ia menunjuk Jongin dengan menggebu-gebu. "Kau, pergi!"

"Tidak." Balas pria tampan berkulit coklat itu tenang.

"YAK! PERGI!"

"Pergilah." Ujar Kyungsoo yang mendorong tubuh Jongin sebagai gesture mengusir. "Ini pembicaraan yang mungkin tidak mau kau dengar. Telingamu mungkin akan sakit."

"Yak! Aku di depanmu!"

"Aish! Kau mengganggu, Byun." Rengut Jongin yang akhirnya mulai merangkak pergi meskipun tak ingin.

"Kau yang mengganggu hidupku dengan mengambil sahabatku satu-satunya." Teriak Baekhyun yang tak terima, memaki pada punggung Jongin yang mulai menjauh.

Kyungsoo menunggu Baekhyun yang sepertinya memerhatikan sekitar dengan waspada. "Jongin sudah pergi, ia mungkin takkan kembali untuk masuk kelas."

"Jarak dengar?"

"0%. Kemungkinan dia kembali ke apartemen yang kau sebut-sebut sebelumnya." Ujar Baekhyun yang mengambil tempat di samping Kyungsoo. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah botol kecil berwarna bening yang mengundang pertanyaan di wajah sahabatnya. "Aku merasa pencarian kita menemukan kebuntuan."

"Lalu apa ini? Aku juga mulai merasa putus asa dan aneh. Tak ada yang mengingatku. Aku terus memancing mereka tapi mereka seperti tidak merasakan kehadiranku."

"Aku pun sama. Aku pulang ke duniaku dan hanya seorang shaman tua yang merasa aneh padaku dan menyuruhku menemuinya. Lalu ia memberiku ini." Ujar Baekhyun sembari menggoyangkan botol kecil di jarinya. "Ini ramuan yang bisa mengembalikan ingatan seseorang yang terkait dengan kita. Tapi ia hanya memberiku botol kecil ini untuk satu orang."

Mata bulat itu merasa tertarik untuk menatap botol kecil itu lebih lama. "Ia berkata bahwa hanya satu orang yang boleh kita kembalikan ingatannya. Mengingat kita sudah mati, hanya berupa kenangan, dan menyalahi aturan kehidupan."

"Aku sudah bosan mendengar yang namanya aturan kehidupan. Jangan katakan apapun tentang itu." Rutuk Kyungsoo sebal. "Apalagi?"

Baekhyun kini mendesah panjang. "Katanya, dari apa yang dilihat dari ingatanku yang hanya berupa kabut – kau tahu, aku sedikit bingung saat mendengarnya berbicara, berputar-putar – kematian kita adalah kesalahan, tak seharusnya kita mati. Apapun yang dilakukan orang yang bertanggung jawab pada kematian kita ini, ia hanya mengikuti keegoisannya dan tanpa tahu akibatnya."

"Ia membuat kita mati tanpa tahu ia yang menyebabkan kita mati. Aku rasa nantinya akan percuma untuk membalas dendam padanya ketika bahkan ia tidak tahu kesalahannya." Desis Kyungsoo marah.

"Setidaknya aku ingin melihat wajah orang yang membunuhku tanpa sengaja itu." Dumel Baekhyun sama marahnya dengan Kyungsoo. "Apa yang ingin dilakukannya hingga menyeret kita? Lalu dari sekian ribu peri dan vampire, kenapa harus kau dan aku?"

"Kau tahu Baekhyun, sebenarnya aku merasa aneh, bingung dan penasaran." Gumam Kyungsoo yang kini memerhatikan Baekhyun dari atas hingga bawah. "Mungkinkah ada sesuatu kegiatan yang mungkin kita lakukan tepat sebelum kita mati? Kita tidak mungkin berakhir bersama disini, mencari pembunuh kita, hanya karena suatu kebetulan."

Pandangan menyelidik Kyungsoo membuat Baekhyun mengigiti bibir bawahnya gugup. "Aku cukup heran denganmu, kenapa kau tidak bertanya dari 3 tahun yang lalu kita bertemu?"

"Ada kah sesuatu yang tidak kuketahui?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, kaku. "Sebenarnya kita satu sama lain berhubungan. Aku maklum denganmu yang tidak menyadarinya karena bangsa elf punya posisi dan kedudukan lebih tinggi dari bangsa vampire – aku tidak menghinamu –" Kyungsoo kembali menutup mulutnya sekaligus menyadari apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun adalah kenyataan. "Tidakkah kau bingung ketika kau bercerita tentang orang-orang yang seharusnya aku tidak mengenalnya, tapi aku menanggapinya dengan tepat."

"Bisakah kau tidak berputar-putar?"

"Tidak hanya kau dan aku yang terhubung dengan satu garis takdir." Baekhyun memerhatikan bagaimana mata bulat Kyungsoo semakin melebar dengan keterkejutan. "Ada sepuluh orang lagi yang terhubung dengan kita. Tapi hanya satu orang yang tidak kuketahui, dan aku menduga orang itu yang membuat kita tidak sengaja terbunuh."

"Wow" desah Kyungsoo penuh terkejutan. "Kau punya informasi ini tapi tidak memberitahuku dan baru sekarang?"

"Aku mencoba menyembunyikannya karena aku sendiri belum yakin. Itu sebabnya aku yang memilih posisi untuk mencari informasi." Jelas Baekhyun, sedikit merasa bersalah. "Alasan ini juga yang mempengaruhiku untuk menjadikan tubuh ini sebagai inangku. Tubuh ini terlahir dalam keluarga berada yang bisa menyokongku untuk mencari informasi."

"Kau tahu, sebenarnya aku agak kesal saat kau memilih tubuh yang kau pakai sekarang. Kupikir, kau hanya ingin mengikuti nalurimu untuk bermain dan bersenang-senang."

"Salahkan Kris hyung."

Kyungsoo mengeryit bingung, "Sudah kukatakan bahwa kita terhubung dengan sepuluh orang lainnya, bukan? Kris hyung salah satunya. Dia adalah ayah asuhku." Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan senyumnya ketika melihat wajah bodoh Kyungsoo. "Bangsa elf tidak hanya dilahirkan dari hubungan intim kedua orangtua, kami juga dilahirkan dari pohon kehidupan. Saat seorang elf muda dari pohon kehidupan hadir di dunia, maka ada satu atau dua elf lain yang mengasuhnya. Dan Kris hyung adalah satu-satunya orang yang mengasuhku."

"Sifatku diturunkan olehnya, karena elf muda mengikuti pengasuh kemana-mana seperti seorang anak yang menuruni gen orangtuanya. Kris hyung sangat menginginkan elf perempuan sebagai anak asuh, sayangnya dia mendapatkan aku, dan beginilah aku, tumbuh besar sesuai keinginannya." Cerita Baekhyun, matanya menerawang mengingat masa lalunya. "Lalu beberapa ratus tahun berikutnya, Kris hyung jatuh cinta pada adikmu dan menanggalkan sayap dan kehidupannya sebagai elf. Meskipun ia meninggalkan dunia kami, tapi gelarnya masih seorang elf, membuatnya bisa berteman dengan Suho hyung. Werewolf yang pernah menyelamatkanmu saat kecil."

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Aku hidup lebih lama darimu, raja vampire." Balas Baekhyun sedikit merasa senang mengetahui bahwa ia lebih tua dari Kyungsoo. "Aku pernah turun untuk mengunjungi Kris hyung saat bersama Suho hyung dan disitulah aku melihat Chanyeol, Jongin, dan Sehun, masih menjadi manusia."

"Sepertinya aku tahu arah jalan cerita ini? Aku mengingat Chanyeol tapi tidak denganmu." gumam Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba merasa gugup.

"Tentu saja, kau salah satu pemainnya dan aku tak pernah muncul dihadapanmu. Geez." Desis Baekhyun jengkel. "Kau masih ingat saat kau berburu di hutan dan melihat Jongin tersesat? Aku yakin kau tidak akan melupakannya, bagaimana pun itu pertama kalinya kau jatuh cinta. Aku tidak sengaja meninggalkan Jongin di hutan karena Sehun berulah."

"Kalian sama-sama saling menyukai, membuat Suho hyung tidak mempunyai pilihan lain, selain melepas Jongin bersamamu. Setelah itu, kau tahu apa yang terjadi." Ujar Baekhyun merasa sedih

dan juga menyesal harus menceritakan cerita pada pemainnya sendiri.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan ceritamu?"

"Awalnya ceritaku dengan Chanyeol berjalan bahagia," Lanjutnya dengan suara serak, air matanya sudah menggenang di sudut matanya. "Aku mengikuti jejak Kris hyung, meninggalkan bangsa elf dan bersama Chanyeol. Ngomong-ngomong Kris hyung, saat kau meninggal, Tao cukup shock apalagi kau tak pernah mengajarinya untuk memerintah karena itu dewanmu menunjuk Kris hyung yang sudah terikat bersama Tao untuk memerintah. Aku menjelaskannya jika saja kau tidak tahu bagaimana seorang elf menjadi raja vampire."

"Aku sudah menduganya. Tidak terlalu sulit untuk memperkirakannya." Sahut Kyungsoo malas dengan perubahan topik yang mendadak. "Lalu kau dengan Chanyeol?"

"Aku mati beberapa hari setelah kematianmu."

"Apa kau mengingat hal terakhir yang kaulakukan?"

"Aku mengingat sedang menggendong Chanhyun, tapi ada sesuatu yang mengganjalku. Seperti sesuatu yang hilang dari ingatan."

"Siapa Chanhyun?" Kyungsoo mengeryit penasaran.

"Anakku dengan Chanyeol. Berhenti menatapaku seperti itu, salah satu keuntungan menjadi seorang elf."

"Jadi, kau mati saat persalinan?"

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, aku melahirkan 4 jam setelah berita kematianmu tersebar. Dan sudah kukatakan aku mati beberapa hari setelah kematianmu. Apa yang kau ingat?"

"Hal terakhir yang kuingat hanyalah menunggu Jongin untuk terbangun, tapi aku juga merasa sama."

"Deburan ombak." Lanjut Baekhyun, mencoba mengingat tempat terakhir kali ia berada sebelum mati.

Mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan Baekhyun, Kyungsoo menegang dan beralih menatap tubuh sahabatnya. "Tebing?"

Baekhyun sontak menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo penuh keterkejutan. "Aku juga mengingat tebing itu. Mungkinkah kita mati disana?"

"Kau tahu, mati meloncat dari tebing dan terhantam ombak adalah hal yang paling absurd untuk membunuh vampire." Ucap Kyungsoo mencoba menyangkal teori yang berputar di kepala setengah geli, setengah jengkel.

"Itu juga yang kupikirkan, butuh ribuan pedang dan anak panah untuk membunuh elf. Bahkan racun pun akan sangat susah untuk membunuhku. Tapi kita setidaknya tahu dimana kita mati."

**Black Heart**

Mata bulat itu semakin bertambah lebar ketika Kyungsoo melotot kepada Jongin. Pasalnya ia sudah hampir menunggu selama 1 jam untuk kehadiran kekasihnya. "Kau kemana saja? Aku hampir pulang. Kakiku pegal berdiri disini selama satu jam. Mungkin hanya aku, satu-satunya orang yang menunggu selama satu jam."

Jongin sedikit meringis mendengar coletehan Kyungsoo yang cukup menyakitkan untuk telinga berpendengaran supernya. Ia mencuri kecup pipi Kyungsoo sebelum mendapat dorongan keras dari Kyungsoo yang langsung menutup hidungnya.

"Oh tuhan, kau bau amis." Bisik Kyungsoo, mengeryit sembari menghapus bekas ciuman Jongin yang terasa lengket. "Kau baru makan? Bisakah kau setidaknya membersihkan diri dulu?"

"Kau tidak merasa terganggu dengan kenyataan aku menghisap darah sebagai makanan." Bisik Jongin berhati-hati dengan kalimatnya karena lingkungan mereka yang ramai. "Lagipula, kau barusan marah karena aku terlambat. Mungkin kau akan semakin mengomel jika aku memutuskan untuk mandi lebih dahulu."

"Geez. Terserah kau." Dumel Kyungsoo sembari menarik tangan Jongin. "Aku pikir akan menghabiskan satu jam untuk berkencan dengan sebelum mengakhirinya dengan menonton. Tapi kau baru saja membuang satu jam berharga itu."

"Kau tidak mau 'kan kalau aku tiba-tiba menyerang seseorang di depan umum karena aku lapar." Goda Jongin yang entah mengapa menganggap topik pembicaraan ini adalah hal yang lumrah. Padahal ini juga baru pertama kali baginya untuk berbicara topik makanannya.

"Kalau kau melakukannya di publik, aku akan memukulmu untuk memisahkanmu dari mangsamu lalu memutuskanmu." Omel Kyungsoo yang menyamankan posisinya di kursi penonton sembari memakan popcorn yang dibelinya untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Kau tidak beli couple popcorn?"

"Dan membuatku menghabiskannya sendirian?"

"Kalau tidak habis, bawa saja pulang dan simpan untuk acara home theater yang mungkin muncul."

"Apa itu ajakan kencan di rumah?"

"Bisa saja."

"Dan membuat Baekhyun mengomel sepanjang film? Tidak terimakasih."

Jongin mendesah panjang, ia baru mengingat ada makhluk hiperaktif bernama Byun Baekhyun yang selalu mengganggu acara pribadinya dengan Kyungsoo hanya karena alasan bosan. Bahkan bocah itu lebih sering keluar rumah dan pulang dengan puluhan barang belanjaan. "Kita menonton film apa sebenarnya?"

"New Moon."

"What?" pekik Jongin, membuat seluruh pengunjung menoleh ke arah mereka.

"Wae?" Kyungsoo bertanya balik seraya meninggikan suaranya dengan maksud menggoda.

Sepanjang film di putar Kyungsoo tak henti-hentinya melirik ke arah Jongin dan meringis menahan gelak tawanya. Sementara Jongin sendiri mengeryit selama menonton film romansa picisan yang membuatnya mual. Kekasih mungilnya berhasil menyiksanya.

Namun kegiatan menonton vampire disampingnya harus terhenti ketika pertengah film yang tengah disaksikannya seperti menggambarkan apa yang mungkin terjadi di masa depan. Senyuman tipis terukir di wajahnya, bukan senyuman bahagia tetapi senyuman getir yang bahkan terasa di kerongkongannya. Kyungsoo menyesali memilih film ini, awalnya ia hanya ingin menggoda Jongin tapi rasanya film itu tepat menyinggung dan menusuknya di hati.

"Kau menangis?" tanya Jongin yang terkejut melihat kekasih hatinya menatap lurus ke arah layar dengan mata memerah dan berkaca-kaca.

"Tidak," elak Kyungsoo mencoba menutupi perasaanya, sedikit kaget melihat air mata ketika menyeka matanya. "Hanya kelilipan."

"Ayolah, Kyung. Apa kau menangis karena kau takut aku meninggalkanmu?" jongin mendesah panjang. Ia menarik wajah Kyungsoo agar menatapnya dan mengecup singkat bibir berbentuk hati itu. "Percayalah padaku bahwa, beranjak lima cm darimu saja sudah membuatku sesak. Apalagi meninggalkamu."

Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya dan mengarahkan wajah Jongin dengan paksa menghadap layar. "Simpan kalimat manismu. Dan kalau kau meninggalkanku, aku akan memburumu hingga ke ujung dunia." Ancam Kyungsoo setengah merajuk, setengah geli demi menutupi perasaannya dan pikiran yang berkecamuk di kepalanya.

**Black Heart**

"Kau berhasil menyiksaku." Usut Jongin dengan ekspresi sebal yang dibuat-buat. Tangannya menggenggam jemari Kyungsoo dan memasukkannya kedalam kantong jaket kulitnya.

"Benarkah? Tapi aku berencana mengajakmu untuk menonton film lanjutannya." Kyungsoo terkikik melihat ekspresi Jongin yang kini benar-benar menunjukkan ekspresi tersiksa. "Tidak. Tidak, kau tidak perlu ikut denganku ketika menonton lanjutannya. Aku akan membebaskanmu." _Karena aku tidak yakin masih bisa menonton film itu bersamamu._

Dengan sentakan kecil, Jongin menarik Kyungsoo kepelukannya dan mencium puncak hidung Kyungsoo dengan gemas. "Terimakasih, Kyungie-ya."

Baru saja Jongin mencoba menyatukan bibir mereka. Dering ponsel Kyungsoo berhasil menjauhkan mereka. "Baekhyun." Ucap Kyungsoo singkat, disahuti gemertak gigi Jongin. "Sabar, dia sahabatku."

"Ya, Baekkie." Jawab Kyungsoo setelah menggeser layar ponselnya. "Ada apa?"

"Segeralah pulang. Aku baru saja membelikanmu jaket baru." Suara gemersik angin yang menjadi background suara Baekhyun memberitahu Kyungsoo bahwa sahabatnya sedang memberi kode. Sahabatnya sedang tidak berada di rumah mereka yang nyaman dan aman terlebih lagi nada suara Baekhyun yang terdengar was-was membuat Kyungsoo memikirkan yang terburuk.

Tanpa menjawab Kyungsoo menutup ponselnya, dan beralih pada Jongin. "Jongin-ah, kita pulang sekarang ju–" kalimatnya terhenti ketika mendapati mata Jongin menatap nyalang pada sekitarnya.

Sebuah gerakan lembut namun kuat membuat Kyungsoo sudah berada dibalik punggung Jongin, berlindung dari sesuatu yang kasat dari mata polosnya. Tangannya menggenggam erat jaket Jongin sembari menatap was-was dan penuh antipati ke sekitarnya. Hingga sebuah sosok jangkung keluar dari sisi gelap di seberang jalan.

Pria tinggi penuh karisma dan tampan itu berjalan dengan angkuh dan anggun menuju Jongin. Kyungsoo bisa merasa ketegangan luar biasa pada Jongin yang mengenali sosok itu. "Apakah dia Kyungsoo yang kau anggap takdirmu itu?"

_Kris hyung, _desah Kyungsoo merasa lelah dengan drama yang mungkin terjadi.

"Aku akan mengikuti apapun yang kau minta asal kau melepaskanya, My Lord." Pinta Jongin yang merasa tersudut ketika menyadari Yifan tak hanya membawa satu pasukan.

"Seharusnya kau menurutiku sejak pertama kali aku memintanya." Ejek Yifan yang merasa geram dengan permainan kata bodoh milik Jongin. "Sekarang kau membuatku tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain menyadarkanmu bahwa bocah itu bukan takdirmu."

"Jangan lakukan ini padaku, hyung." Rengek Jongin yang menyadari keadaan bahwa percuma saja ia menyerang dan kemungkinan besar melukai Kyungsoo. "Minseok hyung, katakan pada Yifan hyung bahwa aku akan menurutinya. Tapi kumohon jangan melukai Kyungsoo."

"Kami mencoba untuk tidak melibatkan manusia itu. Tapi kau tidak mengerti maksud kami." Ucapan Minseok membuat Jongin merasa tubuhnya lemas dan mulai menyesali sikap keras kepalanya. "Jangan mencoba untuk berteleportasi, Jongin-ah. We can hunt you down for all day."

"Aku akan meninggalkan Kyungsoo, hyung." Kyungsoo menyesali kalimatnya terlebih lagi ketika ia merasakan tubuh Kyungsoo tersentak kecil. Ia bahkan belum lama berjanji tidak akan meninggalkannya. Namun ada apa dengan hal ini? "Jadi, kumohon jauhkan Kyungsoo dari masalah ini."

Yifan menelengkan kepalanya mencoba mencuri pandang Kyungsoo yang tersembunyi dengan baik dibelakang punggung Jongin. "Tidak ada yang akan menjamin kau akan meninggalkannya, Jongin-ah. Menjauhlah darinya agar kau tak perlu tergoda mencium darahnya."

Darah Kyungsoo semakin berdesir ketika Yifan mengatakannya dengan nada dingin yang seperti menusuk tulangnnya dan semua vampire yang berada disana bisa merasakannya. hanya dalam kedipan mata, sebuah tamparan angin menjauhkan Jongin dari Kyungsoo dan membuat dirinya menabrak dinding dibelakangnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Sehun?!" teriakan Jongin membuat Kyungsoo yang meringkuk kesakitan menyadari siapa yang melakukannya. Jongin sendiri kini tengah di tahan oleh banyak pelayan.

"Maafkan aku, Kyungsoo-ya." Bisik Sehun lirih, masih bisa di dengar oleh Kyungsoo yang merintih kesakitan.

Posisi meringkuknya masih melindungi wajahnya dari Yifan yang kini berjongkok dihadapan Kyungsoo. Tangan besar dan kaku itu mencengkram wajahnya dengan kasar dan memaksa kepalanya untuk menatap wajah Yifan.

_Drama dimulai,_ desah Kyungsoo dalam hatinya. Ia bisa merasakan perlahan-lahan cengkraman tangan Yifan diwajahnya mulai mengendur diikuti dengan ekspresi kaget dan berubah menjadi kosong. Tangan itu jatuh terkulai lemas.

**To be Continued  
Please review**

**Big's Thanks to :**

**BangMinKi****, **** , ****BABY L Soo**** , ****coffeebubble**** , Blue, **** , ****shikyung3**** , kyungra26, Black, ****Kim Leera**** , ****SuvinaAsantoni**** , ****Britin Kinney**** , ****Pororo Kim**** , **** , DKS, cute, T.A, shinju, ****ViraaHee**** , bLank, ****ChangChang**** , ****dejong13**** , ****FiuLee**** , ****humaira9394**** , ****Im Magnae**** , ****kinannkinanti**** , ****Krisyeol Lover**** , ****MbemXiumin**** , **** 61**** , ****yoosushipper729**** , ****choi seul bee**** , ****dyodoreuuu**


	5. Chapter 5 : Weakness

**Tittle : Black Heart**

**Cast : Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin and all member**

**Genre : romance, brothership, drama, family fantasy**

**Warning :**

**Seluruh pemain dalam cerita ini adalah milik Tuhan dan keluarganya masing-masing. Saya hanya punya jalan ceritanya. Happy Reading, and Please Review fellas!**

**Previously on Black Heart**

_Drama dimulai,_ desah Kyungsoo dalam hatinya. Ia bisa merasakan perlahan-lahan cengkraman tangan Yifan diwajahnya mulai mengendur diikuti dengan ekspresi kaget dan berubah menjadi kosong. Tangan itu jatuh terkulai lemas.#

**Chapter 5 : Weakness**

Gerakan air di dalam botol putih bening mengikuti pergerakan tangan Baekhyun yang menimang-nimangnya. Ia sedang memperkirakan siapa yang akan ia buat untuk meminumnya. Ia melirik Kyungsoo yang termenung meskipun matanya lurus menatap layar televisi.

Dengan tidak sopannya, Baekhyun mengguncang tubuh Kyungsoo dengan jemari kakinya dikarenakan jarak yang cukup jauh. "Jongin?" tanyanya khawatir ketika Kyungsoo menoleh dengan lemas. Pemuda mungil itu hanya mengangguk. "Bersabarlah, dia pasti akan menemui setelah tenang. Dia 'kan takdirmu."

"Posisinya memang takdirku tapi posisiku adalah pasangannya." Baekhyun langsung menutup mulutnya mengerti dengan dalam arti dari kalimat itu. "Karena kita sudah ketahuan oleh kubu vampire. Mau mengunjungi kubu werewolf?" tawarnya mencoba mencari pengalih perhatian.

"Kita berangkat besok pagi." Seru Baekhyun segera memutuskan dan berlari menuju kamarnya, memulai menggerayangi lemari pakaian. Kyungsoo hanya bisa tersenyum tipis melihat Baekhyun melempar satu demi satu pakaiannya ke ranjang lalu beralih menatap televisi dengan kosong.

Mereka berdua tidak tidur malam itu dengan dua alasan yang berbeda. Baekhyun yang terlalu bersemangat sampai tidak bisa tidur sedangkan Kyungsoo yang masih memikirkan Jongin yang merasa terkhianati. Mereka akhirnya tertidur setelah berbotol-botol minuman alkohol dengan isakan lirih Kyungsoo serta racauan Baekhyun tentang Chanyeol.

**Black Heart**

Sebuah mobil sport berwarna silver melaju cepat hingga spidometernya menunjuk sisi paling kanan, beruntung jalan yang dilewatinya sangatlah sepi dan membelah hutan. Baekhyun tanpa ampun memaksa mesin mobilnya untuk menggeram karena kepalanya masih berdenyut pusing karena pesta minuman alkohol dadakannya bersama Kyungsoo. Ia hanya ingin segera sampai dan tidur sepuasnya.

Sedangkan Kyungsoo beristirahat dengan tenang dan pulas di kursi penumpang tanpa merasa takut Baekhyun akan membunuhnya. Tubuh manusianya itu tidak bisa menahan keadaan hangover hingga ia terkapar tidak berdaya.

Mereka terbangun jam 10 pagi dengan beberapa drama tentang berebut kloset untuk memuntahkan isi perutnya serta jam weker kesayangan Baekhyun yang berakhir naas karena dilempar oleh Kyungsoo. Ditambah lagi dengan omelan Baekhyun pada Kyungsoo yang tidak mengepak pakaianya dari semalam.

Pemuda mungil itu hanya mendengarkan tanpa mempunyai niat untuk menurutinya, kepalanya masih sakit dan itu tidak membantu apapun sehingga Baekhyun yang bergerak untuk melakukan adegan pengepakan pakaian.

"Aku rasa, aku Cuma memasukkan 3 celana dalammu." Ujar Baekhyun mencoba mengingat-ingat berapa buah celana dalam Kyungsoo yang dimasukkannya.

"Aku bisa meminjam punyamu," sahut Kyungsoo santai.

"Jangan harap!" tolak Baekhyun sedikit kaget hingga menekan pedal gas lebih dalam. "Kau bisa beli nanti."

"Aku juga tidak akan berlama-lama disana."

"Jadi kau akan meninggalkanku disana?"

"Kita tidak kembali untuk bersenang-senang, aku masih harus mencari tahu siapa yang membunuh kita." Ujar Kyungsoo pelan, kepalanya masih berdenyut sakit sementara matanya sembab dan semakin perih. "Lagipula, tempat itu rumahmu sebelum kau mati. Kau tidak akan kenapa-kenapa disana."

Baekhyun memelankan laju mobilnya ketika memasuki sebuah kota yang tidak terlalu kecil tapi juga tidak besar. Mereka berdua bisa mencium aroma werewolf yang sangat kental disini dan merasa berpuluh-puluh pasang mata menatap tajam mobil mereka.

"Apa aroma vampire masih melekat ditubuhku?" tanya Kyungsoo was-was.

Baekhyun mencoba mengendus aroma Kyungsoo. "Tidak, kau cukup beraroma manusia." Ujarnya jujur. "Aku tidak pernah menyangka kota kecil ini berkembang cukup pesat."

"Waktu 500 tahun bukanlah waktu yang sebentar, Baekhyun-ah."

"Aku sedikit gugup." Racau Baekhyun yang selalu seperti itu ketika ia merasa gugup, takut atau merasa tertekan. "Bisakah aku mendekati Chanyeol lagi? Chanyeol bukan tipe orang yang akan berbaik hati pada orang yang tidak dikenalnya. Oh, itu Chanyeol!" pekiknya ketika menoleh ke arah kanan, dimana di bawah lereng sana Chanyeol berdiri hanya dengan celana pendek bersama dengan pemuda-pemuda yang lebih muda darinya sama-sama topless.

"Berhentilah, Baek." Ujar Kyungsoo yang langsung dituruti oleh Baekhyun. "Temuilah dia. Aku tahu kau sangat merindukannya."

"Tapi...tapi...tapi aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa? Bagaimana mungkin tiba-tiba aku menemui dan hanya menatapnya?"

"Aku tidak menyangka kau adalah seorang pengecut." Decih Kyungsoo, meremehkan.

"Yak! Aku bukan pengecut." Elak Baekhyun tidak terima.

"Kalau begitu buktikan." Tantang pemuda bermata bulat besar itu.

"Aku tidak punya kewajiban untuk membuktikan hal itu padamu."

"Ck, akui saja kau memang pengecut plus pecundang. Katakan saja kau tidak bisa membuktikannya."

"Ok, katakan saja apa yang harus kulakukan agar aku bisa membuktikannya!"

Kyungsoo keluar dari mobil, mengitari bagian depan dan menyeret keluar sahabat seperjuangannya itu dan beralih di balik kemudi. Tanpa menoleh ke arah Baekhyun yang masih bingung dengan sikap Kyungsoo. Pria mungil itu menutup pintunya, "Jadilah dirimu sendiri." Ujarnya singkat sebelum menjalankan mobil tanpa monoleh sedikit pun.

"YAK! DO KYUNGSOO! APA MAKSUDMU?! AKU AKAN MENCINCANGMU DAN MEMBERIKAN DAGINGMU PADA ANJING DI JALANAN! KENAPA KAU MENINGGALKANKU DISINI?! APA YANG HARUS KULAKUKAN?!" teriak Baekhyun buas, ia menghentak-hentakkan kaki mencoba menyalurkan rasa kesalnya dan berjongkok memeluk lututnya.

Merasa percuma dengan sikapnya, Baekhyun bangkit dan menatap lereng dimana Chanyeol seperti sedang melatih para pemuda. Ia melompati pagar pembatas jalan dan bersembunyi dibalik pohon, ia tidak berani untuk mendekati Chanyeol. Ia merasa terlalu gugup dan khawatir dengan ekspresi yang akan Chanyeol tunjukkan padanya.

Sudah 500 tahun berlalu, ia tidak yakin apa yang telah dilalui oleh Chanyeol terlebih lagi menjadi single parent untuk Chanhyun. Ia terus menatap kekasih hatinya yang tertawa lebar atas lelucon teman-teman. Menikmati adegan dihadapannya, Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya di atas dedaunan basah dan menyandarkan kepalanya di pohon.

"Chanyeol tak mungkin mengingatku," bisik Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri, matanya menatap rindu pada sosok itu sedangkan kepalanya kembali mengingat penjelasan yang diberikan oleh Yifan.

"_Setelah kematian kalian. Tao dan Chanyeol berubah, aku dan Junmyeon tidak mempunyai pilihan untuk menghapus kenangan tentang kalian. Tapi sekuat apapun ramuan yang diberikan, ingatan tentang kalian terus kembali jika ada yang tidak sengaja menyebut nama kalian." _Jelas Yifan menyesal. "_Akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk menghilangkan kenangan tentang kalian kepada semua orang yang mengenalmu dan Baekhyun. Dan hanya menyisakan setiap kepala klan untuk tetap tahu tentang eksistensi kalian."_

"_Meskipun melegakan untuk mengetahui tidak semua orang melupakan kami, tapi bukankah akan lebih sempurna jika tidak menyisakan satu pun orang untuk mengingat kami?" tanya Baekhyun bingung. _

"_Itu berarti mengancam eksistensiku," sahut Yifan kesal dengan anak asuhnya yang terkenal lamban. "aku menggantikan Kyungsoo memimpin karena Tao tak punya keahlian untuk hal itu. Keputusan itu bukan aku sendiri yang mengambil, tapi keputusan bersama bahwa bangsa vampire yang harus dipimpin oleh keluarga berdarah murni atau keturunannya. Jika aku menghapus ingatan tentang Kyungsoo, berarti juga menghapus keputusan mereka untuk membiarkanku memerintah."_

"_Lalu bagaimana dengan bangsa werewolf? Chanyeol?"_

"_Hanya Suho yang masih mengingat kalian. Chanyeol baik-baik saja, ia membesarkan Chanhyun dengan sangat baik tapi status Chanhyun adalah anak asuhnya." Mendengar penjelasan Yifan, tenggorokan Baekhyun terasa tercekik._

"_Kenapa?"_

"_Karena jika Chanhyun berstatus anak kandungnya, Chanyeol akan bertanya siapa pasangan dan ibu Chanhyun?"_

Tanpa sadar air mata Baekhyun sudah meleleh, ia bahkan tak sadar dengan isakkan pelannya. Matanya tetap fokus pada Chanyeol yang masih bermain dengan pemuda-pemuda itu. Hingga sebuah jilatan mengagetkannya.

Seekor serigala besar berwarna putih bersih sudah duduk disampingnya. Menatapnya sendu dan membelai wajah berbulunya ke wajah Baekhyun. Merasa terhibur, tawa Baekhyun pecah. Serigala itu membuat mood buruknya seketika cerah, dengan ceria tangannya mulai membelai kepala berbulu itu dan mengacak-acaknya semangat. Ia tak sadar bahwa objek fokusnya sedari tadi telah menghampirinya dan menunggunya sadar.

Senyuman kebahagian Baekhyun sirna seketika ketika ia menoleh dan menemukan Chanyeol berdiri tak jauh darinya. Wajah Chanyeol tiba-tiba menjadi kaku dan serigala disisinya mendengus keras.

"Melihat kau bercanda dengan seekor serigala berukuran tidak normal dan berada disini, aku harap kau tahu berada dimana?" dengan kikuk Baekhyun mengangguk dan menundukkan kepalanya. Tangannya tak berhenti membelai bulu putih disampingnya. "Kenapa kau berada disini?"

"Itu...temanku mengerjaiku dan meninggalkanku disini." Jelas Baekhyun yang berusaha mengontrol kadar kegugupannya. "Aku sebenarnya ingin menemui Suho hyung tapi aku sudah lama tidak kesini dan tidak tahu dimana rumahnya?"

Chanyeol mengeryit kebingungan. "Aku tidak pernah mendengar seseorang bernama Suho tinggal dalam kota ini? Siapa kau?" desisnya merasa curiga dengan keberadaan Baekhyun, sedangkan serigala disamping Baekhyun merubah posisinya berada dihadapannya.

"Pergilah, Chanhyun." Ucapan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya menatap punggung serigala dihadapannya dengan lemas. "Kau baru saja bertemu dengannya? Kau tidak tahu siapa dia?" dan serigala itu menggeram. Mengerti arti geraman itu, Chanyeol mendesah sebal "terserah kau saja. Chanhyun akan mengantarmu ke tempat siapapun itu?"

Mendengar nada ketidaksukaan yang terdengar jelas dari Chanyeol berhasil membangunkan Baekhyun dari lamunannya. Kakinya yang yang lemas dari keterkejutan serta posisinya yang terlalu lama meringkuk membuat susah payah berusaha untuk berdiri. Dengan sigap Chanhyun membantunya berdiri dengan membuat kepalanya sebagai tolakkan tangan Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau sangat lengket pada orang asing yang baru kau temui?" Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Chanyeol namun sadar bahwa ucapan itu tidak ditujukan padanya, melainkan pada Chanhyun yang lagi-lagi mendengus keras.

"Aku baru ingat." Baekhyun berhasil mendapatkan perhatian Chanyeol kembali. Sejujurnya ia merasa ingin muntah, akibat hangovernya yang belum hilang, keterkejutannya pada serigala putih yang ternyata adalah putranya dan sikap Chanyeol yang begitu dingin padanya. "Suho hanyalah nama panggilan. Namanya Kim Junmyeon."

Chanyeol mengeryit dengan ekspresi yang tidak diduga. "Tunggulah disini, Chanhyun akan mengantarmu." Ujarnya dan beralih pada serigala putih yang menggoyangkan ekornya dengan bahagia. "Berubalah dan pakai baju yang sopan lalu antar pria ini ke rumah ketua." Tanpa kalimat tambahan lagi, Chanyeol berbalik dan meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian.

Ketika ia benar-benar sendirian, air mata Baekhyun kembali turun. Ia menatap punggung lebar milik kekasih hatinya dengan sedih. Ia terus-terusan menghapus air matanya, berusaha terlihat biasa saja ketika Chanhyun kembali tapi, air matanya tak bisa berhenti.

"Aku tidak mengerit kenapa kau harus menangis setiap kali kau sendirian?" sebuah suara berat menghampirinya. Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap pria tinggi dan tampan tersenyum dengan bodoh kepadanya. Senyumannya, hidung, rahang miliknya mirip dengan Chanyeol sedangkan mata dan bibirnya mirip seperti Baekhyun. "Aku Chanhyun, serigala yang bersamamu tadi. Kajja!"

"Ne," balas Baekhyun dengan senyuman tipis.

**Black Heart**

"Kupikir hanya kau yang datang." Ujar Junmyeon ketika menemukan Baekhyun tengah berjalan bersama sosok yang tidak asing ke arah mereka. Ia tidak menghiraukan beberapa Alpha yang terus mengoceh karena aroma vampire di tubuh Kyungsoo.

"Untuk apa aku datang kesini? Tempat ini bukan rumahku bahkan Jongin tidak ada disini." Balas Kyungsoo santai, ia mengeryitkan alis melihat Baekhyun tersenyum sangat lebar saat bercanda dengan pria asing yang tak dikenalnya. "Kau tahu siapa anak itu?"

"Dia Chanhyun." Jawab Junmyeon singkat, entah mengapa hatinya mencelos sakit melihat interaksi dua orang itu. "Matanya sembab."

"Ketua!" panggilan salah satu Alpha yang berada dibawah naungannya membuat Junmyeon kembali memperhatikan para bawahannya. "Bagaimana anda bisa dengan tenang berbicara pada vampire disebelah anda?"

"Eh vampire?" ulang Baekhyun bingung, setelah berada disamping Kyungsoo dan Junmyeon. "Apa kabar hyung? Kau pasti kaget melihat kami berdua datang mengunjungimu."

"Kau punya tisu di dalam mobil?" tanya Junmyeon pada Kyungsoo, lagi-lagi mendiamkan para Alpha. Ketika Kyungsoo mengangguk, ia menuju mobil mereka dan mengambil kotak tisu lalu menyerahkannya pada Baekhyun. "Masuklah kedalam, aku masih membersihkan kamar lamamu."

"Lalu kenapa kau memberikan tisu padaku?" ujar Baekhyun heran tapi tetap menerimanya.

Junmyeon melirik Chanhyun yang berdiri diam disamping Baekhyun. "Aku tidak punya stock tisu dan tidak tahu apa yang kau lalui setelah ditinggal Kyungsoo, tapi aku akan mendengarkan ceritamu nanti. Masuklah"

Mengerti arah pembicaraan Junmyeon, ledakkan tangis Baekhyun kembali pecah dan berjalan sambil menghapus aliran airmatanya memasuki rumah yang ia tinggali 500 tahun yang lalu. Chanhyun hanya menatap bingung punggung Baekhyun yang menghilang di balik pintu dengan dada yang berdenyut sakit. Ia membungkuk hormat dan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu sembari mencengkram dadanya.

"Kenapa lagi dia?" gumam Kyungsoo bingung.

"Ketua!" seru salah satu Alpha yang sedari tadi didiamkan. Mengagetkan Kyungsoo serta Junmyeon yang terlarut dalam drama keluarga tersembunyi. "Bagaimana mungkin anda tidak mengacuhkan kami? Dan bagaimana mungkin anda membiarkan orang asing memasuki rumah anda?"

"Aish!" desis Junmyeon. "Aku mengenal mereka lebih lama daripada kalian! Berhenti marah-marah tidak jelas dan membuat laporan palsu padaku. Sebaiknya kalian perhatikan kelompok kalian masing-masing. Sampai aku mendengar ada pertengkaran antar kelompok, kupastikan kalian yang menjalani hukumannya."

Dengan itu Junmyeon diikuti Kyungsoo pergi meninggalkan para Aplha yang kaget mendengar kesalahan-kesalahan mereka di ungkit kembali tanpa sadar bahwa ucapan Junmyeon adalah pengalih perhatian.

**Black Heart**

Senyuman melengkung ke bawah dibibir kucing itu tak pernah lepas mengiringi jalannya bersama kekasihnya yang sangat tampan dan berwibawa itu. Tao bahkan tak melepas pelukannya di tangan Yifan dan mengikuti pria itu kemana pun ia pergi.

"Ya? Ya, ya, ya?" rengek Tao manja.

Tidak bisa melihat mata berkaca-kaca milik Tao, Yifan menghembuskan nafas panjangnya dan melepas paksa tangan yang terus melingkar di lengannya. "Baiklah, selasa malam depan. Aku akan menuruti semuanya."

"Yeah!" seru Tao kegirangan dengan permintaan yang berhasil didapatkannya setelah merengek selama 4 jam. Ia melompat-lompat tanpa peduli mata-mata vampire lain memperhatikannya hingga senyuman kebahagiannya sirna seketika ketika matanya berhasil menangkap wajah murung Jongin memasuki sebuah ruangan di balik punggung Yifan. "Jongin." Ujarnya lirih.

Yifan menoleh menatap pintu yang tertutup dan menghampirinya. Tanpa mengetuk, Yifan membuka pintunya dan bersandar disana. Tao memperhatikan Jongin yang duduk di kursi sandaran tinggi membelakangi mereka. Sehun berdiri di sudut ruangan sembari memainkan gelas berkaki di tangannya.

Lagi-lagi menghembuskan nafas panjang, Yifan memasuki ruangan itu dan menutup pintu dibelakangnya setelah Tao masuk. Ia menghampiri buffet disamping Sehun, menuangkan minuman kental berwarna merah dan memberikannya pada Tao yang menerimanya dengan senang hati.

"Ini sudah hampir 3 hari kau berdiam diri, kau tidak menemui D.O?" tanya Yifan pelan.

Suara dengusan Jongin terdengar jelas di telinganya. "Beberapa hari yang lalu kau mencoba memisahkanku dengannya tapi kini kau malah menyuruhku menemuinya?"

"Kau tahu apa yang terjadi." balasnya malas mengulangi percakapan yang entah sudah berapa kali terulang dalam 3 hari. "D.O mempunyai alasan untuk menutupinya dari kita semua. Berhentilah merajuk dan marah padanya, kau hanya menyiksa dirimu sendiri."

Tawa sinis Jongin pecah. "Kau kemarin hampir saja berhasil membunuhnya untuk membuktikan padaku bahwa dia bukan takdirku."

"Dia memang bukan takdirmu." Ucapan Yifan berhasil memancing 3 pasang mata penasaran menatapnya.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau menyuruhku memaafkannya, menemuinya dan sekarang mengatakan bahwa dia bukan takdirku." Ujar Jongin berang.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba marah?" senyum setengah hati itu berhasil menyinggung ego Jongin. "kau bersikap seakan kau tidak peduli, tapi sebenarnya kau tidak bisa jauh darinya." Ujar Yifan yang menarik tangan Tao menuju pintu keluar. "Semua orang punya rahasia Jongin-ah, bahkan meskipun kalian saling mencintai. Setiap orang butuh ruang untuk menyendiri dan menyimpan ceritanya sendiri."

Tao terkikik kecil mengetahui betapa licik kekasihnya dalam permainan kata, terlebih lagi ia sangat menikmati ekspresi kaget, marah dan kalut Jongin namun keceriaannya harus menghilang yang bahkan belum bertahan dalam hitungan detik ketika Yifan melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Tapi aku jujur saat mengatakan kalau D.O bukan takdirmu." Ucap Yifan diambang pintu yang setengah tertutup. "Bagi D.O kau adalah takdirnya tapi bagimu D.O hanyalah pasanganmu. Ada perbedaan makna mendalam dengan hal itu." Tambahnya sembari menutup pintu.

"Apa maksudnya?" pekik Jongin kesal kearah Sehun yang sedari tadi terdiam.

Sehun menutup matanya seperti lelah dengan informasi baru yang didapatkannya langsung dari Yifan. Ia membuka mata merahnya dan menatap sedih, kesedihan yang bukan dirujukkan pada Jongin tapi kepada Kyungsoo. "Jika kau adalah takdir Kyungsoo itu berarti bahwa kau satu-satunya yang bisa menjadi pendamping hidupnya. Ketika kau tidak ada, Kyungsoo akan melemah dan perlahan mati. Dan untuk arti pasangan, secara harfiah kau bisa menolak atau menerima kehadiran Kyungsoo dan tetap melanjutkan hidup."

Mendengar jawaban Sehun, kaki Jongin melemas. Membuatnya kembali duduk dalam kursi mewah yang mengarah ke luar.

"Lord Yifan tidak mengkhawatirkanmu, tapi dia mengkhawatirkan Kyungsoo. Sikapmu ini menandakan kau dalam tahap penolakanmu, jika kau terus dalam tahap ini Kyungsoo akan semakin melemah dan akan mati. Aku tahu bahwa dia telah mati sebelumnya, tapi kita tidak tahu dia bisa kembali mati lagi atau tidak mengingat ia adalah manusia sekarang."

"Tapi, dulu dia terus-menerus menolakku dan baik-baik saja." Ucap Jongin mencoba menyangkal.

"Hanya kau yang punya pilihan menolak atau tidak. Untuk Kyungsoo menolak takdirnya atau tidak, tidak akan membuat perubahan besar karena bagaimana pun juga kita tidak bisa menolak takdir."

**To Be Continued**

**Finally i'm back, not truly back actually. Aku masih punya tugas banyak dari para profesor yang kalau bisa aku kirim santet biar gak jadi tekanan batin #Curcol sedikit.**

**By the way, aku akan mencoba membuat cerita ini update juga. And kebiasaan buruk dari kebanyakan author adalah memulai sebuah cerita baru padahal cerita yang lain juga belum kelar. Sekarang ada 2 ff yang on going di akun ini, Who are YOU dan Black Heart.**

**Awalnya aku mau jual ff ini aja biar diterusin sama author lain, tapi sayang, gimana pun bagi author itu sebuah cerita adalah anak mereka. Rasanya gak rela kalau di jual eh...**

**Aku udah lama gak nerusin ff ini, jadi biar aku tahu kekurangan tulisanku dimana :**

**Review guys, please...**


End file.
